Murder, Moles, and Mayhem
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: Murder, moles, and mayhem. Oh and let's not forget three guys who all want a piece of Bombshell the bounty hunter. Ranger will have some competition now. Steph's really caught in the middle of everything this time. Lying to the MM to keep Ranger's secret.
1. I'm Dead

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Sadly._

I haven't decided if it's a babefic or not. I guess we'll see. I'm rating this M because there will be language and other stuff...eventually. Yeah, enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Full Summary:

Two weeks after three new recruits are hired, two RangeMan have been killed. Or so they think. One was doing an undercover job, and the only people who knew about it work at RangeMan. The other, well let's just say they all think he's dead, well besides one of them. Now, Steph's helping Ranger find the mole who is ratting their guys out. She's dodging kisses from Lester, going on dates with a new guy, and Ranger's sleeping in her bed. What could go wrong?

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of my locks tumbling. I looked over at the clock and saw it was two in the morning. I groaned, the only person who breaks in this late is Ranger or a psychopath. I was willing to bet it was Ranger. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Ranger was standing there.

"What are you doing here, Ranger?" I asked, I was a little cranky. I had a right to be. It was two in the freakin' morning. He came closer and put his hands on my shoulders. I saw in his eyes that he was tired.

"Babe, I'm dead," he told me.

* * *

A/N: Just a little story I thought up. Sorry the first chapter is so short, but it had to be. Review and I'll update soon. =) Tell me what you thought. Thanks! Oh, and next chapter will be longer. I'm just getting started.


	2. What! No

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Well besides the new guys. =)

* * *

_

"What the fuck are you talking about, Ranger? You're alive, you're standing in my kitchen, talking to me! You aren't dead," I explained. Did he go crazy? What happened to him? I hadn't heard from him in a while since he had been in the wind,

but now here he was. He must have gone crazy. I saw him smirk a bit.

"No, Babe, I meant that everybody thinks I'm dead, I have to keep it that way," he told me.

"You could have told me that instead of spewing some mysterious bullshit! Wait, then why are you telling me?" I asked, clearly not understanding what he was saying. So sue me, I'm not the best thinker at two in the morning.

"You're the only one that can help me babe," he said, his eyes burning with such an intensity that I couldn't look away or say no to what he was asking. All I could do was nod. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks babe," he said before planting a kiss on my lips, that had my toes curling.

"No problem, Ranger," I panted, slightly out of breath. I saw him smirk.

"Let's go to bed," he said.

"You're not sleeping on the couch?" I asked a little worriedly.

"You know I can't fit on that tiny thing," he told me with a wolf grin.

"Fine, but you have to stay on your side," I grumbled. We got in to bed and in minutes I was back to sleep. I woke up feeling warm and safe. I opened my eyes and stretched when I remembered Ranger was here. I saw that I was lying on top of him and he had his arms around me.

"Morning babe," he said, before he flipped me over and planted a kiss on my lips that made my doodah hum.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I blurted out, being the chicken that I am. I scrambled out of bed and got to the bathroom and heard him chuckling at me. When I got out of the bathroom Ranger was still in bed, but he was sitting up.

"Listen babe, you're going to get phone calls today about me. You have to act and pretend like I'm dead. You can't say a word to anyone, not even my team, they don't know anything," Ranger told me, and that was almost the longest thing I've ever heard him say. I nodded. I had been in drama when I was in high school, and I was pretty sure I could still do the cry on demand thing. I heard a knock at the door and I looked at Ranger. He got up and was in my closet in about five seconds. Wow, I never pictured him as one to hide in a closet. I walked out to open the door. I saw it was Lester, looking quite sullen. I opened the door with a smile.

"Hey, Les! What's up?" I greeted cheerfully, after all I didn't know Ranger was dead yet.

"Hey Steph, I have some bad news...to uh...tell you," Les started, "we better sit down." We sat down on my 'tiny' couch.

"What's wrong Les? What happened?" I asked, putting my acting skills to the test.

"It's Ranger...," he said. I opened my eyes wide.

"Is he....is...he...okay?" I asked, my breathing going uneven. Boy, this wasn't easy.

"Steph, he was...killed," Lester told me. A hand went to my mouth in surprise.

"No! No...no....no, he can't be...he ccc..can't be dead," I shouted, my intensity surprising the both of us. Tears came to my eyes, on cue. I still had it.

"I'm sorry Steph, we don't know how it happened," Les said.

"Why? He can't be gone, he just can't," I sobbed, "it's not fair! It wasn't his time. Why him?" I clutched onto Lester for dear life and sobbed my heart out. He rubbed my back.

"We don't know Steph, sometimes stuff like this just happens," he murmured into my ear. I gulped.

"H...hh..how did he die?" I asked, trying to keep from crying.

"Looks like there was a bomb in his apartment and it just blew," he told me, "the whole seventh floor was destroyed, luckily it didn't get beyond it." I saw the tears in his eyes, but I knew he wasn't going to cry.

"When is the funeral?" I asked, my throat kind of scratchy.

"Tomorrow at four," he told me, "there isn't going to be a viewing." I nodded. He hugged me one last time before getting up.

"Do his parents know yet?" I asked, hoping they didn't, for their sake. I had a feeling they wouldn't take it too well to find out their son hadn't really died.

"No, we aren't going to tell them until we can find out who did this. We'll have another funeral for them, when they find out," he explained as we made our way to the door. I got another tear to escape down my cheek as I let Lester out.

"Bye, Les," I said, and he hugged me again, longer this time. I could feel the anger and sadness radiating off of him.

"Bye Steph." I closed the door behind him and locked it. I put my back against the door and sank down to the floor. Lying to Lester was really hard, especially knowing how much pain he was in. Ranger came in.

"Where'd you learn to lie like that, babe?" he asked. I looked up at him with angry eyes.

"How could you do that to them?" I asked him, "how can you make them suffer like that?" I came closer to him.

"Do you know how much pain Lester was in?!" I asked, giving him a push, "do you?" I gave him another push and he grabbed my hands as I was crying.

"Imagine how the others feel," I sobbed, "why didn't you tell them?" Ranger had his blank mask on, I hated it. He didn't even care that his men were suffering because they thought he was dead.

"We have a mole at RangeMan," Ranger told me, his voice like steel, "one of our good men got killed because someone gave him up. The only people who could do that work at RangeMan." I gaped. I didn't know this.

"Who would do it?" I asked, looking up at Ranger. He sighed.

"I don't know, that's why I had to fake my death. I can move around easier, since nobody will be looking for me," he told me, "and I'll get more information. I am also hoping the mole will be more likely reveal itself if he thinks no one is watching."

"You don't think Lester did this, do you?" I asked. I had become pretty close to Lester, he was like the brother I never had. We had become partners when I was working more with RangeMan. Joe and I had called it quits about two months after Ranger went in the wind. I was actually going out on a date with a guy I had met at RangeMan, a new recruit. His name was Chip...no...wait...it was Chad...no...crap...Chase! It was Chase.

"Who's Chase?" Ranger asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Crap, I said that out loud. Ranger chuckled and nodded.

"So who do you think the mole is?" I asked, trying to change the subject. It seemed Ranger didn't really want to find out who Chase was, so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure, but we have a guy undercover now. We have to find the mole, before our undercover operative is killed too. I have to see what I can dig up. I need you to work more at RangeMan," he told me. I looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I forgot, you don't know that I've already been working RangeMan full time. Skips have been slow at Vinnie's," I informed him. He nodded.

"You should go get dressed," he told me, making his way towards the coffee pot. I nodded. I walked into my room and took a shower before I got dressed. When I came out coffee was brewed and eggs were on the counter.

"Thanks!" I shouted as he made his way to the bathroom. I ate a plate of eggs and I drank a cup of coffee. Ranger came out just as I put my gun on my belt. It was regulation for all RangeMan employees.

"You going to work?" he asked, with a slight smirk.

"Do I have anything better to do?" I asked, "besides I can keep an eye on the guys, keep my ears open." He nodded.

"You should make it look like you've been crying," he told me. I sighed.

"Fine, but how do you know if I would be crying if you really died?" I asked. He gave me a pointed look. I threw up my hands.

"Okay, I would be balling like a little baby," I told him. I went into the bathroom and pinched my cheeks, so they would be red, as if I had been crying. I smudged my make-up a bit and then I walked back out to Ranger.

"Better?" I asked. He came closer.

"Not quite." He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me senseless.

"There you go," he said with a smirk. I stuck out my tongue and turned to leave. He gave me a playful swat on the butt as I grabbed a tissue and my purse. I drove to RangeMan and I was able to get a few tears. I pulled into the underground garage. I parked my car and went up to the fifth floor. Everyone looked sad. I knocked on Tank's office door.

"Come in," he boomed. I opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Bomber. I take it you heard the news?" he asked and I gave a quick nod, letting more tears run down my face.

"How did it happen, Tank?" I asked, sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Honestly, I don't know, and it's killing me," Tank said. I got up and gave him a hug.

"I can't believe he's gone. I mean, I always thought he would just...be there," I told him.

"I know what you mean. I'm left in charge of everything now. Top priority though, is finding out who killed bossman," Tank said. I nodded.

"I'd like to help," I told him, "who knew he was coming back? And where had he been?"

"All the guys at RangeMan knew he was coming back, and when he arrived. Nobody could have done it without being seen unless they put something in his bag, which is highly unlikely," Tank told me, "Steph, I've been thinking. We've had two of our men killed in the past two weeks. First Roy, now Ranger. Something isn't right." Tank sighed and put his head in his hands. I patted him on the back.

"My spidey-sense is tingling, but I don't know what about yet," I told him, it was the only way I could try and tell him he was on the right track, without out right saying it.

"You tell me if you feel anything else, you have some of the best instincts," Tank told me, "oh, and take the day off."

"But...but I have nothing else to do!" I argued. He looked at me.

"Steph, we're all taking this hard and you were one of the closest people to him," Tank said.

"You have no idea," I muttered. Why did Ranger pick me to tell?

"What?" Tank asked.

"Nothing. I'll take the day off. See you tomorrow," I said, kissing him on the cheek. I exited his office and passed the control room. Chase hurried in front of me with a smile. He was a new recruit, got here about four weeks ago, while Ranger had been in the wind. He was like all the other merry men. Very, very hot and buff. He has sandy blond hair and blue eyes, muscles on top of muscles, in the most extremely hot way.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? More to come! Oooh...wonder what's gonna happen between her and Chase. =) Lol, tell me what you think. Hopefully I'll update again today. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chase

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters recognizable to JE. Only the newbies. _

_Hope you like it! Enjoy. =)_

_

* * *

_

"Hey darlin'," Chase said, with his charming dimple smile and country accent. Swoon. I smiled.

"Hey Chase," I said back.

"We still on for tonight? I know with everything that has happened it might not be the best time, but I figured it could do us some good," he suggested, leaning up against the frame of the door.

"I like the idea," I told him, "I mean we have to move on, and he'd been in the wind for a while now anyways." He nodded and leaned down to give me a kiss. It was a short, sweet, innocent kiss on the lips. It was different than I was used to, but it was nice. He smelled good too. Not the Buglari that I smell when I'm next to Ranger. No, Chase had this nice Old Spice smell to him. I never thought I could like it, then I smelled Chase.

"I'll pick you up, say five?" Chase asked, while I was still distracted by the smell.

"Mmm," I said, nodding. He chuckled.

"See you then darlin'," he said with with a smile. I nodded and rode the elevator down to my car. I wonder what Chase would think if he knew Ranger was staying in my apartment? Well, I guess it's a good thing he doesn't know, right? I mean it is only temporary. As I got in my car Derrik, another new recruit, passed by. I smiled and waved. He only nodded in response. It was odd, everyone usually waves back, but not this guy. I shrugged and pulled out of RangeMan. I headed to the Tasty Pastry to get some donuts, and birthday cake. What? I'm a girl mourning. I go in and find that someone never picked up their birthday cake. Yum. I got a dozen donuts and the birthday cake. The birthday cake said 'Happy Birthday Johnny.' Whoever Johnny was, I thanked him. Once I payed for everything, I stopped by the bonds office, and brought the donuts in with me.

"White girl, did you hear? Bbb..batman got mmm..murdered!" Lula sobbed, "what if my little Tankie is next?" I patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Lula. I think Tank will be fine," I told her as I handed her a donut.

"You have any of those for me?" Connie asked, eying the donuts. I handed her the bag and plopped myself down on the couch.

"Hhh..how can you be sure?" she sobbed, stuffing her mouth full of donut.

"Just a hunch, Tank's a good guy and he's smart," I told Lula.

"Bbb...but Ranger was good and smart, too!" she wailed. I gave her a hug.

"You just have to have faith that it won't happen to Tank," I told her, "do I have any skips?" I had turned to Connie, who had a couple folders in her hand.

"Yeah, two skips. One of them is Mooner, he just forgot his last court date, he was charged with assaulting an officer. Apparently it was just a little fender bender at Dunkin' Donuts," Connie told me, "and the other is Roger Hamil, he was charged with armed robbery. He works at an exotic pet shop and he stole a bunch of animals."

"Greaaat, what was he armed with?" I asked, taking the folders.

"It says here a poisonous snake," Connie said, not being able to stifle the chuckle. I groaned.

"Just what the day needs!" I said, throwing my hands in the air, "well I'm off. I'll go get Mooner." I got in my car and drove to Mooner's. Hopefully there wasn't any marathons going on. I knocked on the door and went in. I saw Mooner and Dougie on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys!" I called, getting their attention.

"Dude, like, what are you doing here?" Mooner asked as I came closer.

"You forgot your court date," I told him as I saw what was on TV. A rerun of _That 70s Show_.

"Oh, dude, like how'd I miss that? I thought it was tomorrow!" he exclaimed.

"You wanna come with me to the station?" I asked.

"Like, yeah dude, like this was getting boring anyways. The _Star Wars_ marathon doesn't come on till three," he said, getting up.

"See ya Dougie," I said with a smile. He nodded and waved. I got Mooner rebooked and Connie came and bailed him out again so he wouldn't miss the marathon. I drove home and when up to my apartment. I opened the door and everything was dark.

"Ranger?" I called out as I walked in.

"Yeah babe?" he asked as I flipped on the kitchen light.

"Just making sure you're still here," I told him as I put the birthday cake on the counter.

"Who's Johnny?" he asked.

"I don't know. Someone without a birthday cake," I said as I got out a knife, fork, and plate.

"That stuff will kill you babe," he stated.

"Well, you're already dead so what's it matter?" I asked with a smirk. He sighed and shook his head.

"You have some messages," he told me and I now noticed he was missing his pony-tail. I walked over to the answering machine and listened to the messages.

"Hey cupcake, I heard about Ranger. Look, I'm...uh...sorry," he told me, "maybe we can do pizza sometime." The next was my mother.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry to hear about Ranger. You're invited to dinner tonight if you want, I invited a nice boy from down the street to join us." Not going to dinner tonight. Sorry Mom, I thought, not really sorry at all.

"Hi, Steph, it's Chase. I just wanted to say I can't wait for tonight," Chase's lovely voice said.

"I'll ask again, who's Chase?" Ranger asked, pinning me against the counter.

"Uh...new guy at RangeMan," I said, my breathing becoming uneven at the closeness of Ranger.

"And you thought it would be acceptable to date him?" Ranger asked, coming closer.

"Well...um...you weren't here...and uhh...Joe and I broke up," I told him as his lips came closer. Then a knock sounded at the door and Ranger stepped back and fled silently to the bedroom. I looked through the peep-hole to see Les standing there. I quickly opened the door and let him in. He gave me a big hug as he walked through the door.

"What's up Les?" I asked as he put me down.

"I just wanted to be with you beautiful, I just can't believe Ranger's really gone," Lester said, looking at me. I instantly felt guilty. I summoned tears to my eyes.

"I know me too," I told him, giving him another hug. He leaned back and looked in my eyes. He lowered his lips to kiss me and I turned my head just as his lips touched my cheek. I liked Les, I really did, but he was like a brother, that I was sometimes attracted to. Okay, it isn't as bad as it sounds. Most of the time I think of him as a big brother. Then sometimes, my hormones are in overdrive and I can't help but think of him as a very hot, sexy male specimen. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry Steph, I shouldn't have done that," Les said with an almost smile.

"It's okay Les, I understand," I told him giving him another hug and I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Steph, I want you to know something, I like you. A lot. I have for a while and I know this is a terrible thing to say, but now that Ranger's gone, I was wondering if you uh...wanted to go out? When you're ready of course," Lester said, his voice cracking when it got to Ranger's name. Lester and Ranger were cousins and it must have been really horrible for Les, to think he lost his cousin, his boss, his friend. God, how this was killing me. Lying to everyone I loved for Ranger.

"I'm sorry Les, but I'm going out with Chase tonight, and I think of you as brother," I told him, looking into his green eyes. He nodded.

"Well, I think of you as a sister most of the time cause you know how Ranger is...I mean was...how he was," Les said with a sad smile. I nodded.

"He'll probably kill you for saying that," I said with a chuckle.

"What?" Lester asked, probably confused with the tenses of my words. Crapola.

"I mean he _would have_ probably killed you for saying that," I told him, "it's hard to think that he's gone." Lester nodded.

"Have fun with Chase," Lester said giving me another hug. I smiled.

"I will. You be careful," I told him. He nodded and left. I locked the door behind him. Ranger came out of my bedroom and looked at me.

"I wonder who's gonna show up at your door next, begging to go out with you," Ranger said with a small smirk. I stuck out my tongue.

"No one. Except when Chase picks me up later," I told him.

"You do realize I'm going to have to do gym time with Lester when I come back from the dead, right?" Ranger asked, pinning me against the door, his breath tickling me.

"And why would you have to do that?" I asked, my eyes locked on his mouth. I saw it curve up.

"Because he hit on my woman," Ranger stated. I rolled my eyes. His woman. Yeah right.

"Your woman?" I asked, trying to raise an eyebrow, "then what about Chase? Does that mean you have to beat him up too?"

"Yes," Ranger said matter of factly. I snorted.

"If I was your woman I wouldn't even be going out with Chase," I told him as he stepped back, "if I was your woman you'd be committed." I cut myself a piece of cake.

"Is that what you want?" Ranger asked, looking at me questioningly. I shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is I can't do casual sex and I know that's what you do," I told him as I took a bite. I moaned. I love birthday cake. It's so yummy. Ranger sighed.

"You're right." I looked at the clock and noticed it was two. I had enough time to go see if I could get Roger.

"I'm going to go look for leads," Ranger said, putting on a New York Ranger's hat.

"And I'm going to go see if I can find Roger Hamil," I told him. We both left at the same time. I got in my old blue Ford Explorer. I drove to Hamil's address. I saw that it was a little townhouse on a run down street. His grass was all brown and there was dirt patches. His bushes weren't in any better shape. His front door was a faded red. I rang the doorbell and Roger opened the door. From what I could tell he was about fifty or so and his hair was fading. He looked like he could be a stick if he tried hard enough.

"Whaddo you want?" he asked, squinting, and I could hear noises coming from inside.

"I'm Stephanie Plum and I represent your bail bonds man. If you come with me I can get you rebooked for your next court date," I said being nice.

"I saved those animals! It's not a crime!" he shouted before slamming the door in my face. I banged on the door.

"Hey! I just need to get you rebooked! It'll only take a minute!" I yelled, lying about how long it would take. This guy was crazy. I tried the doorknob and it opened. I walked in and I saw animals everywhere. I shrieked when a ferret started scratching my leg.

"Stay back! I have a poisonous snake!" Roger warned.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I said, "I'll just leave my card and skedaddle." I ran out of the house quickly, not wanting to get bitten, scratched, or scared more than I already was. Why didn't they confiscate those animals when he was arrested? I must have seen a dozen or so barn animals, and then I saw some rodents in there. Yuck. I drove to the bonds office and went in.

"You'll never believe what just happened to me. I was threatened with a poisonous snake by an old guy whose house is a zoo," I told them. I then realized I wasn't the center of attention, but it was Bobby and the other new recruit Mark. We got three new guys while Ranger was in the wind. Mark was really nice looking and he was giving Connie a look. Connie was happily enjoying returning that look. I smiled at the two.

"Sucks for you Steph," Bobby said with a small chuckle. All the RangeMan had the sadness to them. Sure they could joke, but they were all still sad at Ranger's 'demise'.

"You bet. Showing Mark the ropes?" I asked, remembering he did the same for Chase.

"Yeah, Chase is actually out in the car," he told me with a wink, "you should keep him company for a while." I stuck out my tongue.

"Sure, I think I will, O' Cupid Bobby," I said with a smirk. I walked out to their SUV and when I came to the window it rolled down.

"Hey there pretty darlin'," Chase said with his gorgeous smile. I smiled back.

"Hey Chase," I told him, leaning my elbows on the open window.

"Did you get my message?" he asked, leaning in more to give me a kiss on the lips.

"Sure did. I can't wait," I said, "where are we going anyways?"

"Rat's Restaurant. It's really nice there," he told me.

"Rat's Restaurant? That doesn't sound very appealing," I said.

"Trust me. It's really nice and the food is great, the service is good too," Chase told me.

"Alright, I trust you," I said with a smile, "so I should wear something nice?"

"You should, but when don't you dress nice?" he complimented. He was so sweet.

"See you later," I said giving him a kiss.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Lol. Ranger or Chase?? Rat's Restaurant is a real restaurant in New Jersey. I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to get another chapter in, hopefully sometime tonight or tomorrow. For those of you who celebrate it, Happy Easter! Thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought. =)


	4. Dinner and a Never

_Disclaimer: I don't own the character's recognizable to JE. _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

I got in my car and drove back to my apartment. I let myself in and saw that it was about four forty-five. I went into my bedroom and picked out a dress to wear tonight. It was sleek, tight, and black. It was my little black dress. I got in the shower and did my thing. When I was done I put on my make-up and the dress. I slid my feet into the shoes when I saw Ranger sitting in the corner of my room. My hand flew to my heart.

"Holy crap! Ranger you scared me," I said. He did his almost smile.

"Chase taking you somewhere fancy?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is," I told him as I grabbed my pretty little clutch purse.

"I'm going out later, I got a tip off that someone in on the undercover operation is talking to someone. Could be our mole," Ranger told me.

"Let's hope you get him fast," I said. I wanted everything to go back to normal.

"I plan on it," Ranger said, "you should only dress like this for me." He pulled me to him and gave me a passionate kiss. I moaned as his hand slid lower. Then a sharp knock sounded from the door. Ranger's eyes were even dark then before.

"See you when you get home," Ranger said with a smirk as I ran to get the door.

"Hey there darlin', don't you look pretty," Chase said with his smile.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," I chuckled, closing the door and locking it behind me. The ride to the restaurant wasn't bad. He held my hand and I kind of felt bad for having Ranger in my apartment. After all, I was kissing Ranger and he was sleeping in my bed, then when I was with Chase we kissed. As we walked into the restaurant all my thoughts of Ranger went away. The restaurant was gorgeous and we were seated right away. The greeter and our waitress were all pleasant.

"Can I get you an appetizer?" she asked us, although her eyes were on Chase. He looked at the menu and then at me.

"Well, I would like to try the Scallop Risotto. Steph, do you want anything or do you want to share with me?" Chase asked, being a complete gentleman, something I wasn't used to. I never went out on dates with Joe, and well, Ranger and I only shared secret kisses and touches.

"I'll just share with you," I said with a smile. He grinned back. He also asked for some fancy wine, but I wasn't really sure what because I don't really drink wine. Beer is more my style.

"So, Chase, tell me about yourself," I suggested, while I mulled over the menu. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I was born and raised in Georgia, and I joined the Marines. My father was in the Marines and his father before that, so it was just tradition that I join. My mom stayed at home. I went to college in Georgia and I have two sisters," he told me, giving up the information easily. I wonder if Ranger would tell me any of that.

"What about you?" he asked as the waitress came back and filled our glasses with some red wine. He took a sip as I began to tell him.

"I was born and raised in Jersey, the 'burg actually. I have one sister and she has three girls. She recently got remarried," I told him.

"I asked you to tell me about you, not your sister," Chase said softly, putting a hand on mine. I was surprised at how interested and nice he sounded. I blushed.

"Oh, well, I thought I was. What do you want to know?" I asked, taking a sip. It was actually really nice wine.

"Where did you go to school? How did you get to be a bounty hunter? Why do you work at RangeMan?" he suggested.

"I went to school at Rutger's. I was married for about five seconds. I became a bounty hunter because I got laid off as a lingerer buyer for E.E. Martin. I actually black mailed my cousin for the job. I was really lucky at it, but I have this thing for blowing up cars. That's why I'm called Bombshell the bounty hunter. Ranger," I said, my voice cracking, "he taught me the ropes and helped me when I needed it. And that's why I work at RangeMan." I took another sip, my mouth dry from telling him so much.

"I'm glad I know you Stephanie Plum," he said with a warm smile.

"What about more about yourself?" I asked.

"Like I said, I joined the Marines. I've been with them for twelve years and my contract with them is up. When they offered for me to sign back up I declined. One of my sisters live here so I came up here and I found out about the security company. I decided that's what I wanted to do," he told me.

"I'm glad I know you Chase White," I said as the waitress came back for our orders.

"Do you all know what you want to eat?" she asked with a pleasant smile. We both nodded. I had decided on Chestnut Soup.

"I'll have Mulles Frites," he told her, handing up his menu.

"And I'll have the Chestnut Soup," I said, handing her my menu. She nodded as she tucked the menus under her arm.

"It'll be out in a little," she said before she walked away, leaving Chase and I to talk some more.

"So, do you like the company so far?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Darlin', it's one of the best choices I made. There's great benefits, great guys, and you," he told me, his country accent really twanging as he spoke. I blushed.

"Glad you like it so much," I said with a smile. We chatted some more before our dinner came out. Mine was good, and Chase told me his was as well. When we finished, he payed, and he grabbed my hand as we walked out. He drove me to my apartment and walked me up.

"Thank you for dinner and a great time," I told him as I opened my door. I stood in the door way.

"Thank you for great company," he said before leaning in and giving me a kiss. I moaned as the kiss deepened. He pulled away too soon, but if he hadn't, I wouldn't have pulled away.

"See you tomorrow," he said, this time opting for just a peck.

"Bye Chase," I told him, breathless. I shut the door behind him.

"I take it the date went well?" Ranger asked from the couch. I saw he was holding something in his hands.

"Yeah. I take it you found our mole?" I said coming over to him. I saw he had his blank face on, it must be something he doesn't like.

"Maybe. Steph, I think you should go get into something more comfortable before you see these. And maybe eat a piece of cake," Ranger said, totally serious. Shit, it must really be bad. Ranger _never_ tells me to eat unhealthy stuff. _Never_! I nodded. I got in to my jammies, and then got a piece of cake and sat cross-legged on the couch next to Ranger. I took a bite and nodded at Ranger.

"Alright Steph, I took these pictures of one of the men who the undercover agent, Tony, is tracking. Tony's from our Miami office," Ranger told me, showing me the first picture, "in it is the boss's second in command, Evan, and the other person might possibly be our mole." He showed me the picture and the person in it shocked me. My plate and fork fell out of my hands as I grabbed the picture to look at it better. No. I shook my head.

"No, no, no, no," I said, staring at the familiar face. Tears swam in my eyes as I looked at my friend talking with Evan, the boss's second in command. This couldn't be possible. It shouldn't be possible. What the hell was he doing there?

"Ranger, this can't be right. He would never do this," I whispered, handing the picture back, "never."

"I don't want to believe it either, but I saw it with my own eyes. Hell, I even took the picture myself," Ranger said. I looked up at him, tears swimming in my eyes.

"I know him. He wouldn't do this. There has to be some mistake. Maybe this is about something else," I told him. I knew in my gut, it couldn't have been him.

"Look at the evidence babe," Ranger pleaded, "I wouldn't want to convict him either, but he's talking to Evan."

"Yeah, well this evidence is wrong!" I told him, "he wouldn't do this, no scratch that he _couldn't_ do it, Ranger. You know him."

"Babe, I know you too. I never thought you could lie that good," Ranger said, "imagine what he could do."

"Ranger! It's called acting. I was in drama in high school. I learned this stuff," I told him, "_he _definitely wasn't a drama guy." Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know?" Ranger challenged.

"My spidey-sense told me," I told him, narrowing my eyes, "my spidey-sense also told me I could trust him."

"Yeah, well mine did too. Now look where we are. One dead RangeMan and another on the chopping block. Babe, be reasonable," Ranger said.

"I can't believe it was him, Ranger, I can't. He's my friend, and he was hurt just as much by this," I whispered softly, "he wouldn't betray one of us. He would have died for Roy."

"We don't know that babe. We think we know a person, but we never really do. We think we know them, but how do we know?" Ranger asked, seeming to be looking for an answer himself.

"We have faith. I have faith and know in my gut it wasn't him!" I said, standing up, the cake spilling off me and onto the couch.

"Goddammit Stephanie! Your spidey-sense isn't always right!" he said, the angriest I've ever seen him, he threw the pictures on the coffee table, "the evidence is there, look it over." With that he walked out the front door. When Ranger was gone out the door I fell to the couch, tears spilling over. I had never seen Ranger that angry. Never, and never directed at me. I never wanted to see him that angry. I grabbed the pictures, looking them over. He was right the evidence was there, but I didn't think he could do it. I looked over the glossy photos. First, there was one where they were meeting and you could only see the backs of their heads. The next one was a close up of their faces and you could see them clearly. There was more, some were of them just talking. The last one they were shaking hands. Sobs racked my body. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. The phone rang and I dropped the photos to answer it. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I hiccuped, trying to get over my tears.

"Steph?" Chase's voice asked. I wondered why he was calling.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" I asked, grabbing a tissue to wipe my nose.

"No. I know it's hard to get over death. I can come over and stay with you if you'd like," Chase offered kindly. He thought I was sad about Ranger's 'death', but I was sad and a little angry at Ranger. I guess that could count, right?

"Please," I said, "I would like that a lot. Thanks Chase."

"No problem. See you in a few darlin', bye," he replied.

"Bye," I said and then I heard the dial tone. Finally, someone with phone manners. I quickly went over to the photos and hid them. I was picking the cake up off the couch when he knocked at the door. I checked the peep-hole to make sure before I opened it. When he came through the door he gave me a giant hug.

"Thanks, I needed that," I told him, with a slight smile.

"My pleasure," he said, "you look kind of tired."

"I am, but I need to clean up some cake," I told him.

"Why don't you go get in bed and I'll clean up the cake," he offered, "the bedroom's over here, right?" He walked towards the back of the apartment. I nodded as he lead me. He pulled back the covers on the bed and helped me in.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? A little angsty, I know. Next chapter won't be. I was nervous that I wouldn't be able to keep the mole's name out of this chapter. I did though. Any thought on who was in the photos? Oh, and again, Ranger or Chase? I already know who I like and I just want your thoughts. Everything about Rat's Restaurant I got online, I have never been to Jersey and so I wouldn't know first hand. Tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. More Moles than One

_Disclaimer: I don't own the usual suspects. =)_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"The cake's on the couch," I informed Chase as he tucked me in. He nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Get some sleep darlin'," he told me, "I'll have the cake cleaned up in a jiffy." As he was at the door I called out, "when you finish will you come back here?" I saw him pause and turn back at me with a smile.

"'Course," he replied. I smiled as I drifted off. My eyes came back open when Chase scooted a chair up to the bed. What a gentleman.

"Lay with me till I fall asleep?" I asked. He nodded and took off his shoes. He climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm right here darlin', just relax," he soothed, drawing me to his chest.

"I forgot to ask, why did you call?" I mumbled, already half asleep.

"It doesn't matter, sleep," he said, rubbing my arm. I saw a flash of movement in the living room before my eyes fluttered closed.

I woke up to a note on my pillow and a hint of Old Spice.

_ Darlin', I stayed till you fell asleep. See you today. ~Chase _

Aww, how sweet. I smiled and stretched. I realized I wasn't alone when my eyes landed on Ranger, who was asleep sitting up in the chair in the corner of my room. I then remembered our conversation yesterday. Sadness washed over me. I got out of bed, trying not to wake Ranger. As I got to the door, I heard a sad, "Babe." I looked back to see Ranger looking at me. I walked out the door to find donuts on the counter. I ate a couple and went to the couch. I grabbed the pictures from their hiding spot and looked over them again. There was no denying the evidence. Lester was talking to Ethan. I just couldn't believe it. Lester would never do something like this. I was his friend, his partner I would know. Ranger was his cousin and friend, wouldn't he know? I guess not. A tear ran down my face as I thought of him betraying one of us. I just couldn't picture it. Lester would never. But he did, I reminded myself. I put the pictures on the table and stood up.

"Chase seems nice," Ranger commented from behind, "I came in when he was in the room with you, I was lucky to get out unnoticed.

"He is nice. I thought I saw movement last night. Well, if you got another place to stay, you wouldn't be at risk," I told him, going to get another donut. I couldn't meet Ranger's eyes after last night.

"Babe, I'm-," Ranger started but I cut him off.

"Listen Ranger, I'm sorry for not looking at the evidence. I just didn't want to believe it," I said, still not looking at him, "and I wasn't saying that you needed to find a new place. You're always welcome to stay here." He came towards me and wrapped me in a hug. He tilted my chin up and made me meet his eyes.

"Babe, that doesn't excuse my behavior towards you. I shouldn't have over reacted like that. I don't want to believe he did it either," Ranger told me. I nodded. When I thought he was going to kiss me he, he let go. I was a little disappointed but also a little relieved. There was something between Chase and I. I had to see where it would lead. Chase had phone manners, was really nice, he was interested in me, was definitely good looking, and had a charming personality. Then there was Ranger. I liked a lot about him, but there was some things I just couldn't tolerate. Such as, only being his fuck buddy.

"Babe, do you think it's smart to put your address on your cards?" he asked, looking at my business cards that were laying on the counter. I shrugged.

"It's not like they couldn't find me anyways," I told him, "besides what if they want to turn themselves in?" He shook his head and did his ghost smile. There was a knock at the door and I quickly hid the photos as Ranger went to the bedroom. I walked to the door and looked out the peep-hole. I didn't see anyone there. Hmm, that was odd. I opened the door and looked around. I saw a little box in front of my door. I wonder what it was. I picked it up and shut the door.

"All clear!" I yelled out, setting the box on my counter. Ranger came out and saw the box.

"Have any stalkers of late?" he asked, eyeing the box.

"Not that I know of," I told him. I started opening the box. I screamed and dropped the box. Inside was probably the ugliest thing I had ever seen. Ranger picked up the box, looked inside and then looked at me.

"Babe, it's a mole," Ranger told me, setting the box down.

"It scared me and it's ugly," I said. I looked back in the box. It was small, brown, furry, and I couldn't see ears or eyes. It had long claw hands. It was scary looking. I had a hunch on who gave me this little present.

"Have any idea who would give this to you?" Ranger asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a slight idea," I told him, "Roger Hamil. He was charged with armed robbery. He works at an exotic pet store and he stole a lot of animals, using a poisonous snake as a weapon. I left my card at his house the other day." Ranger just grinned and shook his head.

"Babe," he said, chuckling, "any idea why he gave you a mole?" I shook my head.

"No idea. Maybe he just thought it would be funny." Ranger shrugged.

"Maybe."

"What am I supposed to do with him all day?" I asked, looking down at the creature.

"I don't know, what are you doing all day?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to go to RangeMan and run searches, maybe talk to Les. Then I'm going to see if I can get Hamil, after I'll go to the bonds office, then I'll come back here to get ready for your funeral," I told him, listing the things on my fingers as I talked. He nodded.

"Why don't you just take it with you? Drop it off at Hamil's when you take him in," Ranger suggested.

"Okay. I guess, but I really don't want to carry this guy in," I said, pointing at the furry mole, who was just sitting there.

"What else do you want to do with him? I have some leads I need to check out," Ranger told me. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll have to take Mo with me," I said, giving a name to the creature.

"Mo?" Ranger asked in disbelief, "you're giving it a name?"

"Yes, I want to know what to call it," I told him, "and Mo could be a girl or guy name."

"I'm heading out, babe," he said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. He was out the door before I could say bye. I sighed and looked down at Mo.

"Men," I muttered, "you'd think he could have some manners. Can you behave while I take a shower and get dressed?" I saw it sniff, and I took that as a yes. I got some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. I showered, dressed, and put my make-up on. I went out in the kitchen to find Mo's box tipped over and he was crawling on the counter, heading for the edge.

"Mo!" I shouted, running over to stop him from falling. I was calling Mo a him. I got him safely back to his box and realized that maybe he wasn't that bad. What do moles even eat? I made myself some cereal and walked over to my laptop. I logged on and searched moles. It said they eat earthworms. I knew that I could probably get earthworms from the pet store. After I finished my cereal I dropped a grape in Rex's cage and said bye before I headed out the door, Mo and his box in hand. I got in my car and put Mo in the passenger seat.

"Here we go buddy. Off to get you some food," I said as I pulled out of the lot. I made my way to the pet store and went in.

"Can I help you ma'am?" a boy, who's name tag read Kirk.

"Do you have earthworms here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, back of the store, near the goldfish," he told me, pointing towards the sign that said fish. I thanked him and walked back there. I saw that there were bags of earthworms with dirt on a shelf. I picked one of the smallest bags up, hopefully I wouldn't have Mo longer than a day. I payed for the worms and dirt and headed out to the car. I found the box tipped over again and Mo making a nice sized hole in my car's seat.

"Mo! Bad! Don't do that!" I yelled, picking him up and putting him back in the box. I put the bag of recently purchased worms on the floor and headed towards RangeMan. When I got there, I made my way to my cubicle so I could pour the dirt and worms into Mo's box. I picked Mo up and did the only thing I could. I put him in a drawer while I put the dirt and worms in his box. When it was all in there, and it all fit too, I opened the drawer and put Mo back in his box. He seemed to enjoy the dirt. I even kept a worm separate so he could have it right then. I moved the box up next to my computer and started on the searches that were overflowing in my inbox. Damn Rodriguez. I seriously needed to find out who the hell he is. I worked on the searches until twelve. I sat back, cracked my knuckles, and rolled my neck. I had most of them done, and it looked like I wouldn't be able to try and get Hamil before the funeral. I went to break room and got a sandwich. Tank was sitting at one of the tables, not looking good. I went over and sat across from him.

"How are you big guy?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I'm okay. There was a problem with an account so I had to go over there and deal with it. It's all fixed now," Tank told me with a small smile. I knew he was also upset and sad about Ranger's 'death', of course he would never out right admit it.

"Are you going to say anything at the funeral?" I asked him.

"I might say a few words," he informed me. I nodded.

"So, any information on who killed Ranger?" I asked, "or who killed Roy?"

"Not on Ranger. They did find his remains though," Tank told me, looking unsettled by this. I patted his hand.

"We all miss him," I said, "what about Roy?"

"Well, he was working undercover at the time. I don't know if you've heard of the Salvador's, but they're a really bad gang. We're trying to get them busted, since they came in on our territory. Evan Szchoski is Astro Salvador's second in command. Roy was getting information on them, so the cops could bust them," Tank told me, "Ranger had started it right before he was in the wind. We're going to make sure we follow through." I nodded. I now had more information, that may be helpful.

"So you think that one of them killed Ranger and Roy?" I asked. Tank nodded.

"Although, I'm still not sure how the bomb got in Ranger's apartment," Tank said, "it must have been in his bag. No one had been up on seven after he left, not even you or Ella."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," I encouraged, eating the rest of my sandwich.

"I sure hope so Bomber. We have another guy undercover and hopefully he stays alive."

"Well, I have more searches to run, see you later," I said, getting up. Tank didn't say anything as I left. I went to my cubicle to see Lester examining the box with Mo in it. Of course he couldn't see Mo since he had made a a tunnel.

"What's in here beautiful?" he asked, trying to see something through the dirt.

"Mo," I told him, sitting down at my desk.

"And what is Mo?" Lester asked, hesitantly sticking a finger in the dirt.

"A mole," I said. Lester jerked his finger out of the dirt so fast, it made me laugh. He grinned at me and put the box down. I realized that now was probably the only chance I could get Les alone to talk to him about Ethan Szchoski.

"Les?" I asked as he still studied the box of dirt.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at me.

"Do you know who Ethan Szchoski is?" I asked.

"You mean Al...I mean Astro Salvador's second in command?" he asked. He almost said something else instead of Astro, and I wanted to know what.

"Yeah," I said.

"What about him? I mean he's a bad guy," Les told me, taking a seat on my desk.

"Is it true that you were talking to him yesterday?" I asked, crossing my fingers that he wouldn't lie and that maybe he'd have a perfectly reasonable explanation.

"No," he lied, "who gave you that idea?" Shit, Les what have you gotten yourself into?

"I heard through the grape vine," I told him. He nodded.

"Well, it wasn't true. The only reason I'd be talking to him was if I needed info on a skip or he was a skip. Neither which is the case," he told me. Well, at least the skip part was true. That counts for something, right?

"See you later, Steph," he said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked down the hall. I all the hairs stood up on the back of my neck when I got the creepy feeling I was being watched. I turned around and didn't see anything, but my spidey-sense was telling me something. I just didn't know what. I did a couple more searches before I decided it was time to go home and get ready for the funeral. I got in my car with Mo and drove to my apartment.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? *Gasp* Lester was the one in those pictures. No wonder Steph freaked out. All things will be sorted out...eventually. I just want you guys to know that I'm leaning towards Ranger. Okay, so I'm thinking it's gonna be a babe fic and then maybe an alternate ending for Chase, I just can't break the poor guy's heart. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	6. Not Supposed to Know

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the ones you know. _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

I walked up, holding Mo's box and when I got to my door, I saw a big box in front of it. I sighed. I unlocked my door and pushed the big box in. I shut the door behind me.

"Another present babe?" Ranger asked from the kitchen. I nodded.

"Oh, look, there is a note!" I said, with a smile. I was laughing at the situation. I bet it was Hamil again.

"Babe," Ranger said, shaking his head. I looked at the clock and saw it was three thirty. I needed to start getting ready.

"Hey, can you open this while I get ready?" I asked putting Mo's box on the counter.

"Never took Mo back?" Ranger asked with a smirk.

"Damn Rodriguez had my inbox filled with searches. Who the hell is that guy?" I asked. Ranger chuckled.

"He's like Lester and Tank, but he flies around from Boston, to Miami, and here. He's mostly here though and that's why you get a lot," he told me with a smile, "go take your shower. I'll open this." I nodded and went to take my shower. When I came out I saw Ranger standing in the kitchen with a hand on his hip. I saw him shake his head.

"Babe, this is crazy," he told me, handing me a note.

"Ms. Plum, I hope you got my earlier gift, the mole. Here is a cage full of dirt and earthworms, it's what moles like. I hope you enjoy him and keep him safe from barbaric owners. I'll be in tomorrow, if you can get someone to watch my animals. ~Roger," I read aloud. I started smiling.

"Aww, he cares about Mo and his animals," I said with a smile, pulling the cage out of the box. I put it on the floor next to Rex's cage.

"Babe, don't tell me you plan on keeping Mo," Ranger said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"What? He doesn't have a home, and he's alright as far as pets go," I told him with a shrug. He shook his head with a smirk.

"You better finish getting ready, it's three fifty," Ranger told me. I nodded.

"Can you find Mo in his box and move him to the cage?" I asked, handing Ranger Mo's box.

"I have to dig through this?" he asked incredulously. I nodded and went to go find shoes. I came back to the kitchen to find Ranger digging through the dirt. I couldn't help but laugh. Bad Ass Ranger digging through dirt to find a mole. I dug out my cell phone and took a picture.

"Babe, if that picture comes out after I come back from the dead, you won't be happy," Ranger said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, see you later Ranger," I told him as I walked out the door. I got in my car and put on my sad face. I knew I could picture Lester betraying us at the funeral, that was sure to bring some tears. When I got to the funeral I saw Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Hal all carrying the casket to the freshly dug grave. They must not have checked the DNA for a match, just knew it was him since the body was in the apartment. Shit, then who was actually in his apartment? I would have to ask Ranger later, or maybe I just wouldn't want to know. They put the casket down beside the grave and all the RangeMan guys gathered round. I walked up and saw Lula, Connie, and even Vinnie there. Tank and Lester put me in the middle of them. I started crying as the priest started talking. After he was done everyone took a turn going up there.

"Ranger pulled me out of a lot of tough situations and I owed him my life more than once," Tank said, "and now I can't repay him. We miss you RangeMan." Lester handed me a tissue and I felt anger. The only reason all these people had to think this was because Lester had to rat out one of our guys and get him killed. Lester went up next.

"I've known Ranger since I was a kid. We grew up together, he was my cousin and we hung out a lot. He got me through a lot of tough shit, now he's gone. RangeMan will never be the same without him," Lester said before coming back to sit beside me.

"Ranger was the shit. He was like Batman, hell he was Batman. Lord knows he got me and Steph through a bunch of sticky situations," Lula sobbed, "I can't believe he's ggg...gone!"

"Ranger was the best at what he did. We'll lose so much money with him gone," Vinnie said, and I saw Connie kick him in the shin, "Ow! I mean the money doesn't matter, he was a great asset and great guy." I walked up, butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't sure what I was going to say.

"Ranger was one of the best and he was a great friend and mentor. It's hard to believe that he's...gone. I mean....he'd been in the wind, but I always expected him to come back. He came back though, it wasn't what got him," I sobbed, "how did it happen to him?" Tank wrapped an arm around me.

"It's okay Bomber, we'll get through this together," Tank said. Lester wrapped an arm around me.

"I think we all deserve a night off and I know we could all use a drink," Lester said, and it was hard to believe he was in those pictures as the mole. Once 'Ranger' was lowered into the ground, people started leaving. I grabbed a red rose off one of the bouquets and dropped it in. I wiped my eyes another time before I turned and left with Lester and Tank.

"Hey Bomber, ride with us and we'll all go to a bar together," Tank told me. I nodded and got in the SUV with them. They headed to a bar close to Trenton.

"We're going to drink this earlier?" I asked, patting my red cheeks.

"You know what they say, it's five o' clock somewhere," Lester said, putting an arm around me as we walked in the bar. Inside it was dark and only a couple of stools where taken. Tank got a table in the back and Lester went with Bobby to go order drinks. I walked over and sat next to Tank. Tears were still leaking out. Tank put a hand on mine, "we all miss him Bomber." I nodded and blew my nose. Lester and Bobby came back carrying a tray.

"Shots for everyone!" Lester announced. We all took one and Bobby toasted, "to Ranger! The greatest of us all." We all downed them at the same time. It burned my throat as it went down. We drank more and more till we were drunk as skunks.

*~*~*~*

"And Vinnie's speech! I'm glad Connie kicked him, he deserved more than that," Bobby said, laughing.

"I know! I can't believe all he cares about is the money. I mean he still has us," Lester said, taking another shot.

"But how could he leave you Steph?" Tank asked, "I mean he was crazy in love with you. He was nuts over you. Always wondering if you were okay or not. God, how he bugged me when he was in the wind. It was all about you. 'Is Steph okay? Does she have any new stalkers?'" My heart skipped a beat. Crazy in love? What was Tank talking about?

"Crazy in love? I think your kidding yourself their Tank! All Ranger wanted me for was entertainment or if he was lucky a fuck buddy," I said, as Lester poured me another drink, "I mean we all know he didn't do relationships. God knows he told me enough times. 'Babe, my love comes with a condom, not a ring.'"

"Shit Steph, he said that to you?" Bobby asked, "the damn fool. I mean all us guys knew he loved you."

"I was the only one who didn't know. Are you sure it wasn't the 'I only love you in my own way' thing, right?" I asked.

"He was head over heels in love with you Steph, why do you think he always helped you out?" Tank asked. I shrugged.

"Thought I was just entertainment," I told them, taking another drink, my vision becoming blurry. I saw Tank take out a cell phone and click a button.

"Hey guys, we need some guys to come pick us up and drop Bomber at home," Tank said, his voice a little slurred. A couple drinks later RangeMan guys came through the door. I saw Chase and Hal.

"I'll take you home, darlin'," Chase said putting an arm around me.

"See you guys tomorrow," I called as we walked out the door. The night air was cool against my face and it felt good. Chase drove me home and helped me up to my apartment. He took my keys and unlocked the door. He helped me inside and got me some water.

"Here, drink this, you need fluids," Chase told me, making me drink the whole glass, "I'm going to go now. You'll be okay to go to bed, right?" I nodded.

"Thanks Chase," I told him, giving him a hug. I shut and locked the door behind him. I stumbled into my bedroom and tripped over the rug when a pair of hands caught me.

"Unh," I said looking into Ranger's dark brown eyes. I saw him smirk.

"Babe, where have you been?" he asked, helping me get.

"Drinking with the guys," I told him, my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth, "they're really upset about your death." He walked me to the kitchen and sat me down on a chair.

"The guys went drinking?" he asked, "Lester there?" I nodded.

"They said that you...," I said trailing off, realizing that I probably shouldn't just blurt it out. He got me another glass of water and handed it to me.

"Drink this babe," he said, "now tell me what they said about me."

"It's nothing, really," I said taking a big drink of water. He came closer to me.

"It's something and I want to know." He took the cup and pulled me to him. I shook my head.

"You don't really want to know," I told him with a smile.

"Babe," he growled as I ran my finger up and down his chest.

"Hmm?" I asked innocently.

"You should stop, before something happens," he said as he cupped my face with his hand. I slipped out of his arms and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and got in some pj's. I then went to bed to find Ranger with his hand behind his head. His shirt off but I couldn't see anything below the waist since the sheets were covering him. I licked my lips and walked over. I pulled the covers back and got in bed. I buried my face in the pillow before I realized the light was still on. I groaned.

"Something wrong babe?" Ranger asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Can you turn off the light?" I asked him, flipping over and looking at him.

"Babe," he sighed.

"Please?" I asked, with a smile. I was really wondering if he would actually do it. He sighed again and got up. I watched as walked up, his back muscles flexing and all he was wearing was a pair of black silk boxers. I licked my lips as he turned out the lights and walked back over here. I turned over on my side and felt Ranger get back into bed. I felt his warm, strong arm wrap around me.

"I'm still a Bad Ass," Ranger whispered in my ear. I jumped a little, "sure."

"Remember Babe, I'm a Bad Ass," he said before spinning me and giving me a kiss on the lips. When he pulled back I was a little light-headed and dazed. He was definitely a bad ass...well a bad ass who turns out lights. He kept his arms around me as we fell asleep.

I woke up to the nice sensation of lips making their way up my neck. I moaned and my eyes opened in surprise. I saw Ranger look up at me, not taking his mouth off my neck. He was smirking as he made his way up to my lips, I was frozen. His lips met mine in passionate frenzy, my lips parted and our tongues entangled. His hand slid up my shirt, running his thumb over my nipple, it pebbled instantly.

"Ranger," I moaned his other hand moving south.

"Babe," he said, looking into my eyes, his eyes dark brown. He leaned down again and gave me a kiss before he pulled back and got out of bed.

"You should get dressed and ready for work," Ranger said, not meeting my eyes. I nodded and got out of bed as he walked into the other room. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I started the shower and got some clothes for the day. When I finished my usual routine I went out to the kitchen and Ranger was leaning against the counter, not looking happy. I saw a white envelope in his hand.

"Did Roger send me something else?" I asked, even though I knew that wasn't the case.

"Babe, I'm afraid this isn't from Hamil," Ranger said. He handed me the envelope and I opened it to find it like a ransom note.

Plum,

Quit sniffing around the Salvador's or you'll end up like Roy. You're warned.

Keep your nose where it belongs! Let me give you a little hint, not around the Salvador's.

I looked up at Ranger.

"Any idea who sent it?" I asked him, setting it down on the counter as I looked through the fridge to see if the food fairy graced my fridge with her presence. I saw that she hadn't come.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I was busy yesterday so I couldn't update. Hopefully I can update again tomorrow, but if I can't I should in the next couple days. Hope you guys are all enjoying it so far. Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Questions

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters recognizable to Janet Evanovich. _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Could be Lester, I'm not sure though," Ranger told me. I shook my head.

"No, no way would Lester be in on sending me notes like this," I said totally not believing Lester would do that.

"We never know. I mean who else knows that you were talking about the Salvador's?" Ranger asked, leaning against the counter re-reading the note. I paused my search through my mostly empty cabinets and said, "Lester was the only one around, but I felt like someone was watching us."

"Any idea who?" Ranger asked, "if there was another guy watching you that would lead me to believe that there are two moles at RangeMan." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit."

"Well, maybe Lester isn't the real mole and the person who was watching us is the real mole," I suggested leaning on the counter opposite of Ranger. He shrugged.

"We can hope. Why don't you see if you can set up a date with Morelli and see what you can find out about the Salvador's?" Ranger said.

"I guess I could do that. Ooh, maybe he'll buy Pino's; I like this plan," I said picking up my phone and dialing his number.

"Joe Morelli," he answered, sounding like a cop.

"Hey Joe," I said knowing that he would know it was me.

"Cupcake! How are you?" Joe asked, actually sounding happy to hear from me.

"I'm okay, not the best," I told him, "I was actually wondering if your offer for pizza was still open."

"It sure is, and you know I think there's a Met's game on tonight. I'll bring the pizza," he said.

"Sounds great. Five sound good?" I asked.

"See you then, Cupcake," Joe agreed. I hung up the phone and looked at Ranger with smile.

"He's coming over at five," I informed him. He came towards me and wrapped a lock of my hair around his finger.

"Good job babe," he whispered, his lips brushing against mine. My knees started to go slack and he wrapped an arm around me. He smirked and I was intoxicated by his scent. He stepped back and set me up, that was so unfair. My hormones were in overdrive. I was tired of Ranger playing these games with me. I know I wasn't always fair to him, what with me going back and forth with Morelli, but he had never said he wanted to be with me. The guys told me that he loved me, but I just...didn't see it. I mean, he loved playing with me, sure, he liked to drive me crazy, but love?

"I better get to work," I said, moving around him.

"Yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair, "be careful." I nodded and pulled on my tennis shoes. I grabbed my purse and then looked at Ranger, "can you take care of Mo why'll I'm at work?" Ranger rolled his eyes.

"He'll be fine in his cage, he can't get out," Ranger said, "he did do well all night." I sighed.

"You're right. Okay, see you later," I said unlocking my door. I opened the door and almost ran right into Roger.

"What are you doing here Roger?" I asked, my eyes widening. I took a quick look back to see that Ranger was no where in sight.

"I came to turn myself in. I locked up the animals as best I could," Roger said, "this won't take long, will it?"

"Hopefully not too long," I said, "let's go." I closed and locked the door and I brought Roger to the police department.

"Don't forget your court date next time, 'kay?" I reminded him, "I'll get Connie to come bond you out." I left with my body receipt in hand. I stopped by the bonds office to get the check and tell Connie to go get him bonded out again. I was a little late getting to RangeMan, but it was my morning for the gym. I pulled into the garage and jumped out of the car. I got in the elevator and went to my cubby. I put my bag on my chair and went down to the gym. I changed in the locker room, since the seventh floor was destroyed. I put a scrunchy on the door to let them know. I changed quickly in case anyone walked in. I had just pulled on my shorts when the door opened. Chase was the one who walked in.

"Darlin'! What are you doing in here?" he asked, not looking at me, thinking I wasn't all the way dressed.

"Chase, I'm finished getting dressed and I'm in here cause the seventh floor is all burnt up," I told him with a smile as he turned his eyes towards me.

"Oh, you working out?" he asked looking at my outfit. I nodded.

"Are you?" I asked, walking closer to him. He nodded.

"I'll get changed and we can work out together," he said. I nodded. I used the bathroom before I went out and when I was done Chase was changed. I walked over to him and was standing right in front of him.

"Ready get all hot and sweaty?" I asked with smile, not realizing how it sounded until it was too late. I saw Chase smile and a blush crept into my cheeks.

"Well, if you want to," he said with a grin. He put his arm around me and gave me a kiss. My hands went around his neck and it deepened. I moaned and he pushed me up against the wall. My legs wrapped around him. My hands were running through his hair. We were passionate and wild, my hormones were definitely helping. He started kissing his way up my neck.

"Ranger," I moaned, forgetting I was with Chase. My eyes snapped open and I instantly felt guilty. Our wave of passion ended and he started letting go of me. I realized that I had wanted him to have been Ranger. I wanted Ranger. I love Ranger. I am _in love_ with Ranger.

"Chase, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say his name," I apologized. He gave me a sad smile.

"It's okay darlin', you're not ready. I didn't really mean for that to happen, I don't regret it...but it's too soon for you. I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to do," Chase informed me. I nodded. Good thing, now that I realized I love Ranger.

"I know you loved him darlin', everybody told me. I think you'll need time to get over him and when you're ready, I'll be here," he told me. I gave him a hug and he kissed me on the head. How did everyone know I loved him, when I didn't even know?

"Thanks for understanding," I said, "really I'm sorry. You're a great guy and I hope you find someone." He smiled.

"It's okay darlin' and thanks." He gave me another hug.

"Let's go out there," Chase said. We walked out and started working out. After an hour of working out, I went up to an empty apartment on four. I took a shower and got dressed and went back to my cubby. I started the searches that had started in my inbox. I had a bunch from Rodriguez. I had one left when I was startled.

"Boo!" Bobby shouted jumping up from behind me. I threw my arm back caught Bobby with a punch to the shoulder.

"Ow!" Bobby whined.

"Well, that's what you get for sneaking up on me. Did you need something?" I asked, swiveling around in my chair.

"Yeah, I was watching the monitors earlier and noticed something funny," Bobby informed me with a grin, "you went into the locker room then Chase did and it took you guys a while to come out. Have anything to say?"

"Yeah. It's none of your business Bobby!" I said with a laugh.

"Aw well, at least I tried," Bobby said turning around and seeing Lester pop around the corner.

"Ha, maybe I could do better," Lester said carrying a sandwich. I looked at the clock and saw it was two thirty. How did I work past lunch? He threw me the sandwich and I unwrapped it. I dug in hungrily.

"Thanks Les," I said with a smile, "what did you want to know?" I saw Bobby sulk off, not looking happy that Lester had brought me food.

"What happened between you and blondy in the locker room earlier?" Lester asked with a smirk.

"Nothing really, he came in just as I had got changed. I went to the bathroom while he was changing and then we went to work out," I told him, omitting only a little. He narrowed his eyes.

"Right," he said nodding. I ate some more of my sandwich and talked to Lester. I felt like I was being watched again for some reason. I tried to discreetly look around, but I didn't see anyone. This was bothering me. Lester looked at me curiously, one eyebrow raised. I leaned closer, and grabbing a piece of paper to make it look like we were looking at something.

"Does it feel like someone's watching us?" I asked him, keeping my eyes on the paper. He followed my lead.

"No, but there are camera's in here," Lester reminded me.

"Not the camera's, they aren't making my spidey-sense tingle," I told him, trying not to look around, "they never do. This is something else. It happened the last time we were here too."

"Why didn't you say anything last time?" Lester asked as I switched papers.

"Occupied with stuff," I told him.

"Any idea on who it is?" he asked, looking at me. I shook my head.

"Well, then we can't do anything," he said straightening up, "not unless we know who." I sighed, he was right.

"See you later Steph," Les said giving me a hug. I was living firmly denial land. As far as I'm concerned(at work) Lester didn't do it.

"See you Les," I said turning back to my searches. I finished my last ones and decided to check in with Tank before I left for the day. I walked to his office and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said and I pushed the door open.

"Hey Tank, how's the investigation going?" I asked, sitting on the arm of one of his chairs.

"Not good Bomber, we haven't been able to figure out who got Ranger, that's just been one big dead end. We can't even figure out what the bomb was made of. And for the Roy case I think Tony is getting close to figuring it out," Tank informed me. I nodded.

"I'm sure it'll work itself out," I said getting up, "I'm going home now. See you later Tank."

"Bye Bomber," Tank said giving me a small smile. I left the building and drove to my apartment. I used the stairs and got to my apartment. I opened the door and walked in. When I closed the door I called, "Honey, I'm home!" I grinned when Ranger walked out from the bedroom. He looked at me like I was crazy, which I was. I was going after Batman.

"Babe," he warned, the tone indicating that I shouldn't have called him honey.

"Yes?" I asked, batting my lashes. He came closer to me and backed me up against the wall.

"You don't call a Bad Ass honey," Ranger told me, his thigh slipping between my legs. My breath hitched in my throat when his hand slid up my shirt. I saw the corner of his mouth tip up. He leaned in and kissed me. With _a lot_ of tongue. He pulled back with a smile, when he saw my eyes glazed over it. I shook my head and looked at him, he hadn't moved an inch.

"I wanted to tell you about what happened today," I started.

"What happened today?" he asked, taking a step back.

"Well, I was going to work out, as your regulation calls for, and so I was changing in the locker room and Chase came in," I told him.

"He came in why you were changing?" Ranger asked, his blank mask slamming down.

"Uh...yeah...he didn't know I was in there though, and luckily I had just changed into my work out outfit. And we stopped before it got to far...well he did...," I said babbling, "anyways...it's not gonna work out with Chase and I." Ranger had his arms crossed and was leaning against the couch. He nodded. He was probably wondering why I told him, to be honest I was wondering the same thing. The doorbell rang and I turned to open the door. Ranger was away hiding and Joe was in front of me with a box of pizza. I smiled. Hopefully, I had successfully gotten Ranger at least a little jealous...and now I was going to enjoy some pizza. I just hoped Ranger would step up and admit he loved me(if he did, like the guys said) otherwise I'd have to do something about it. I shut the door behind Joe and we made our way to the couch.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in two days, I've been sick. I thought I would be able to write, but I wasn't up for it. Hope you like this chapter. I have decided it's going to be a Babe fic and probably not a Chase HEA alternate ending, unless people want one. So tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.


	8. Good Game, Even Better Players

_Disclaimer: Not making money since I don't own the characters, they rightfully belong to JE. _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

I turned on the TV and Joe put the pizza on the table.

"So what made you decide to have pizza now?" he asked flipping through the channels as I picked up a piece of pizza.

"I actually have questions about the Salvadors. I mean how bad are they?" I asked taking a bite of pizza. Mmm, Pino's.

"Why are you asking about the Salvadors? They are _really_ bad Cupcake, you don't want to get involved with them. They're evil," Joe said, "that was safe!" Joe got up and yelled at the TV. He sat back down got a piece of pizza and I pulled out a picture with just Ethan in it.

"Do you know who this is?" I asked handing him the picture and grabbing another piece of pizza.

"Yeah, that's Alec Rossini. He's on the force, actually I haven't seen him in a while," Joe said, "so what about him?"

"He's a cop?" I asked feeling relief, Lester probably wasn't the mole. Yay!

"Yeah. Why?" Joe asked, turning is attention away from the TV.

"And you say you haven't seen him at work in a while?" I asked, putting the pieces together.

"Nope."

"Do you know if he's on an undercover operation? If you ask anyone at RangeMan they say that this is Evan Szchoski, Astro Salvador's second in command," I informed him. Morelli's eyebrows raised.

"I guess it's possible, I mean I've heard a few rumors that we were trying to take them down. Apparently, the Salvadors were doing a kiddie porn ring," Morelli said, "the higher ups are even in on this. We're having a meeting tomorrow at nine a.m. I'm not really sure what about, but it's probably about the Salvadors."

"That's interesting. Can you tell me what you find out tomorrow?" I asked picking up my third piece of pizza.

"Why are you so interested in this Cupcake?" he wondered.

"RangeMan has some undercover guys in there, and one of them was killed. And so was Ranger," I said, tears filling my eyes, "I'm trying to figure out what happened."

"Do you think there's a mole?" Morelli asked, being the ever vigilant cop.

"It's a suspicion," I commented looking back at the game. The Mets were up by three and the Oriels were down.

"Yes!" Morelli said as we made another homerun. He had jumped out of his seat.

"Do you want a beer?" I thought to ask. He nodded and I went to the fridge. I had a six pack of beer in there. I grabbed two and went back to the couch. I handed one to Morelli and sat back on the couch.

"Any idea on who the mole could be?" Morelli asked taking a swig of his beer.

"I have one idea, but I'll let you know if it pans out," I told him, taking a drink.

"Be careful Cupcake, two guys are already dead," Morelli warned, "and Ranger won't be there to get you out of trouble."

"I know and they have another guy undercover, he could be next," I told him. He nodded.

"I'll make the PD aware of this tomorrow," he told me with a sigh. I nodded. We leaned back and watched the rest of the game. Thankfully the Mets won. Joe finished his beer and stood up.

"I'm sorry about Ranger Cupcake, I know you two were close," he said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Joe, that means a lot," I replied. I returned the hug and let him out. I locked the door behind and went into my bedroom. I didn't see Ranger anywhere. Hmm...that was odd.

"Ranger?" I called. I heard a rustling in my closet and I went to open it. I saw Ranger crouched.

"You're done," he stated.

"Yeah, not like it would take all night," I said in a 'duh' voice.

"I wasn't sure if you guys were going to...resume your...relationship," Ranger said, making me feel guilty.

"Well, just so you know we aren't going to....resume our...relationship," I told him, hoping he'd make a move. He gave a nod and stepped out of the closet.

"Have fun in there?" I asked with a smirk. I saw him narrow his eyes. He took a couple steps and I backed up.

"I'd have rather been on top of you," he said with a smirk. I blushed and was back up against the bed.

"Well, you weren't," I said with a shrug, "you could be." Whoa, did I just say that? Probably I just thought it, probably he didn't hear me. I saw him grin and I gulped. He stepped closer, pushing me down on the bed. He held my head and kissed me. His tongue separated my lips, gaining entrance. His other hand was making it's way up my shirt. I moaned as he undid the clasp and tweaked my nipple. I gasped in delight and arched forward under his touch. All I could do was hold on to his shoulders as he kissed me. I was working on getting his shirt over his head when he grabbed my hands. I looked at him questioningly, his blank mask was down.

"We better get to sleep," he said abruptly. I groaned in frustration and grabbed some jammies. I went into the bathroom and changed. Stupid Ranger. He can't just decide what happens and when. The controlling jerk! Ugh, I was going to show him. Once I was changed and brushed my teeth I went back out to my room. I jerked up the covers angrily and got under. Ranger was on the other side. I was trying to decide how I could get back at him. It was either the cold shoulder or flirt with him. Or maybe I could do both. I felt the bed shift and suddenly I was on his chest, my hands splayed out, his muscles tensed underneath my hands. I let my hands roam, making a trail with my finger. I leaned down and kissed a trail from his chest up to his throat, and finally on the lips, looking in his eyes the whole time. They darkened to almost pitch black. Take that Ranger! I continued on my trail, making my way to his ear, I licked the shell and whispered, "ready to go to sleep?" I smirked and rolled over to my side. He didn't move, he was shocked. Actually I was shocked at myself for doing that. Progress. I fell asleep a little while later. I woke up, like always, to Ranger's warm body. I heard something in the other room, but I figured it was just Rex.

"Babe," Ranger said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hmm?" I asked. He just smiled and flipped me over. He gave me a doodah humming kiss.

"Morning Bomber! I hope your up, 'cause I brought-," Lester said cheerfully before he stopped mid sentence. Ranger reacted with super speed and was out of bed in a second. Lester's jaw was hanging open.

"What the hell?" he asked, rubbing his eyes before looking back at Ranger, "someone tell me I'm dreaming or I'm gonna pop him one."

"You're not dreaming," I told him. Ranger turned his eyes towards me and glared. Lester walked towards in him in angry steps. He swung back and Ranger just waited for the blow to come. Lester's fist connected with Ranger's jaw and his head whipped back a little.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell were you thinking when you...?" Lester asked angrily. He turned around, and took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"There's a mole at RangeMan," Ranger told him quickly. Wait, I thought Les was a suspect. Ranger just told him...hmm. Lester turned around quickly.

"What?" he asked, his green eyes flashed furiously, "nobody at RangeMan is capable of it."

"Yeah, then explain to me why one of our men is dead," Ranger said, in a no nonsense tone, aka his normal voice. Lester sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, any suspects?" Lester asked, still not looking happy about the whole thing.

"First, let Steph and I get dressed and then we'll talk," Ranger said. I scrambled out of bed got out a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. I went to the bathroom and got dressed quickly and put my hair in a sloppy ponytail. I walked back out to see Les leaning against the counter with a coffee in his hand. He looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, the hurt evident in his eyes. I went over and gave him a hug.

"Ranger came to me the morning before you told me he was dead. It killed me, lying to all of you, but he made me promise not to tell anyone. Not even Tank knows. Les, Tony might be next," I said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to keep it from you." He rubbed my back.

"It's okay Bomber. I forgive you," he told me with a small smile. Ranger walked in and cleared his throat. Les and I parted and I grabbed the coffee that he brought for me.

"Lester you need to tell us everything you know about the Salvadors," Ranger said, he got the pictures out of the hiding spot and handed them to Lester, "and what was this about?"

"That's Alec Rossini aka Ethan Szchoski. He's undercover for the TPD and I went to meet with him, and let him know we have a guy in there. He is deep undercover, so undercover Astro will never suspect him. I mean he's so deep the guys at RangeMan don't even know he's a cop. I knew him when we were in the army together," Les explained, "as for the Salvadors I don't know much other than they are doing a kiddie porn ring and the cops are trying to take them down."

"Stephanie thought someone was watching her a couple days ago at work, you guys will need to keep an eye out," Ranger warned. We both nodded.

"So why haven't you told Tank? I mean I get it, there's a mole, but it's not Tank," Lester said. Ranger nodded.

"I know, but he's not gonna act like I'm gone if he knows I'm not," Ranger informed us, "the less people who know, the better." Lester nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes, I for one thought they should tell Tank. Of course, I'd go along with them.

"Well, Bomber and I should be heading out, the guys might get suspicious," Lester said with a wiggle of his eyebrows at me. I giggled.

"Yeah Les, we should. We hitting the Tasty Pastry on the way to the bonds office?" I asked him as I grabbed my gun and purse and headed out the door with him.

"You betcha, we always do," Les said with a grin. We walked out to his car and got in. He started driving, "so Bomber what was going on with you and Bossman this morning?" I blushed and looked out the window.

"Nothing, just a little wake up call," I said with a smile, "he likes messing with my mind."

"Or he loves you, like we tried to tell you the other night. He needs a wake-up call himself," Les told me, looking over with a twinkle in his eye. I narrowed my eyes at him, "what are you thinking Les?"

"Well, you might not like it but, I could help you make Ranger...jealous," Les said with a mischievous smile. I nodded, pretending to think it over. Hell yes! I was going to take Les up on that offer.

"I'm in," I said with a smile. He grinned his blinding smile as we pulled into the Tasty Pastry. He rubbed his hands together.

"This is gonna be gooood!" he said as excited as a kid on Christmas day. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I walked into the store quickly, Lester on my tail. We went in and order the usual dozen donuts, with a couple of Boston Cremes for me. We got back in the car and I bit into a donut.

"Mmm, these are soooo good. I don't know why you're not allowed sweets at RangeMan," I moaned, savoring the taste of the donut. I saw Lester shift in his seat.

"If you keep making noises like that making Ranger jealous won't be an act," Les said seriously. I gulped and stuffed the rest of the donut in my mouth. Lester shook his head as we pulled into the lot of the bonds office. We got out, bringing the dozen donuts in. I saw Lula get up and say something from the window, I could make out some of the words.

"Connie! Our saviors are here! They brought our donuts!" Lula yelled, a smile on her face. I grinned as we walked in the door.

"White girl, yo' the bestest!" Lula said, squeezing the air out of me.

"No...*puff*...problem...*puff*...need *puff* air!" I wheezed. She quickly let go and grabbed for the donuts.

"I'm worried. I've called Tank four times and he hasn't answered!" Lula, wailed, "these donuts mean the world." She gobbled up two and handed the bag over to Connie.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Yay, Lester isn't the mole! =) Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I couldn't get it up any sooner, I've been busy with make-up work. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.


	9. A BM and Kidnapping

_Disclaimer: Not making money, they belong to Janet Evanovich._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_"Want me to call and see if he's okay?" I asked Lula. She nodded as she sat on the couch. I pulled out my cell phone to call the control room, as Les got the RangeMan skips from Connie.

"Control room," Hal's voice said.

"Hey Hal, do you know where Tank is?" I asked taking a seat next to Lula.

"He just got in from an all night shift with Bobby. He's actually crashing in his apartment," Hal told me.

"Thanks Hal, and if he gets up soon can you tell him to call Lula?"

"Sure Steph, see you later."

"Bye." I finished the call and turned to Les, who had folders in hand. He looked at me and I nodded.

"Lula, Tank just got off from an all night shift with Bobby. He's gonna call when he wakes up," I informed her. She looked up with a smile.

"Thanks white girl!" Lula said, eating another donut.

"No problemo. Les and I are going to head out. See you guys later," I called, walking out the door.

"Bye Steph!" Connie called. I waved and saw Lula say something, but it was hard to hear what, since her mouth was full of donut. Lester and I walked out and got in the car.

"So what are we going to when we get to RangeMan? I mean we need to find out who the spy or spies are," I said. Les looked at me.

"Well, I know this sounds like a crazy idea, but when we get to work we could, work," Lester said with a grin, "I mean whoever it is, isn't gonna watch us while we're working." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I meant," I said as we drove to the underground parking area.

"We going to the gun range after we drop the files off?" Les asked, parking the car. I nodded.

"We always do," I said with a smile. We got out of the car and took the files up to Tank's office. We dropped them off and headed down to the gun range. I put one of the shooting targets out there and I got ready to shoot. I looked over at Les who gave me a thumbs up. I turned back to my target and aimed for the balls. I shot three times, I hit it dead on. I even made the three bullets into a triangle. I then shot the head a couple times. A bullet in each eye, then I went for one bullet in the heart. It was good, if I was aiming to kill, which usually, I'm not. I reeled in the target and Les took a look at my target.

"Damn good shooting Tex," he said with a grin. I laughed, "let's see yours." He showed me his and I saw most of them in the center of the forehead and a couple in the nuts. I smiled.

"Who you mad at?" I asked with a grin, even though I knew. He shrugged.

"Oh, you know," he said, as if it was not a big deal. I rolled my eyes and nodded. We put all the targets away and went upstairs. When we were in the elevator Les scrambled the camera's, just like Ranger did. He pinned me against the wall, "you know, making you know who jealous, is going to require more than just a kiss, right?" His warm breath tickled my neck. I nodded and I knew my hormones were in overdrive. Damn Hungarian hormones. I leaned up to reach Lester's lips and he responded. His hands tangled in my hair. The elevator was perilously close to opening and Les stepped back just in time. Dang! I'm a slut. Chase, Ranger, and Lester. Maybe we should just have a four-some. Somehow, I didn't think Ranger would go for it. Not to say Chase and Lester would, of course. Crap, I need to stop thinking about sex. I looked at Lester and grabbed the front of his shirt like a crazy woman.

"I need sweets!" I told him, giving him a little shake. I saw his eyes widen marginally.

"Calm down Bomber, we'll get the secret stash," Les said, grabbing me and pulling me towards his cubicle. He pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it to me. I ripped it open and bit a piece off. I moaned as it melted on my tongue. Mmm, chocolate. I saw Lester smirk.

"Better now?" he asked. I nodded as I took another bite. I felt like we were being watched again. I looked at Lester and tried to send him a mental message. He looked at me curiously. I moved my eyes around, without moving my head.

"What?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes. We need some sort of code for someone's watching us.

"The walls have eyes," I said, with a sheepish smile. Hopefully he got it now. I saw his eyes widen and I knew he got it.

"Oh," he said, his mouth staying in the 'O' shape. I nodded.

"Yeah." We walked around the cubicle and I noticed a couple people watching us. One of the people was creepy Derrik, the other was Ella, who was smiling, and Manny. I waved to all of them and Derrik gave me a bone chilling creepy smile. I gulped and turned around, taking another bite of my chocolate bar. I turned around to see Les standing there, looking at me.

"I'm going to mention the Salvador's loudly and you need to see who does something odd," I whispered to him. I saw his eyes move up in down, a nod.

"Have you heard anything about the Salvadors?" I asked, rather loudly. I saw Lester checking out the people behind us. He pulled me all the way into his cubicle.

"Alright, the only person who did something was Derrik, and he only called someone on his cellphone," Les informed me, "don't know if that means anything." I shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe he was just calling his grandma," I suggested. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked. I grinned.

"I know, unlikely, but we never know," I said. He shook his head.

"Unbelievable," he said, "you want me to check his file out?" I nodded.

"That'd be good," I said, "so what did Ella and Manny do?"

"Well, Ella just dusted a table and I swear I could make out a little hum. Manny was talking to Zero. So that leaves the newbie Derrik," Lester said with a shrug. I nodded, "he gives me the willies anyway." I saw Lester grin.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm going to go to my cubicle and work, we can drive to my place afterward and I assume you'll have his file by then. We can go over it with BM," I said, coming up with a code for Ranger. I saw Les look at me with a smile before he burst out laughing.

"BM?" Les asked, still laughing, "what made you come up with BM?" I didn't understand what was so funny.

"Bossman," I said like it was obvious. He started laughing again.

"Bomber, you do know BM also means bowel movement, right?" Les asked, still sporting a grin. I rolled my eyes and had to smile at that.

"Well, we can still call him that, it might irritate him a little," I said. I saw Les rub his hands together.

"Oh, I'm so gonna remember this for when he comes back from the dead." I rolled my eyes.

"You do that, and I'm going to go work," I told him, eating another piece of chocolate. I walked back to my cubicle and started on the piles of searches I had from Rodriguez in my inbox. It took my a couple hours to finish all the searches. I scooted back and stretched right before my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Stephanie, this is your mother," my mom's voice said over the phone. I internally groaned.

"Hi Mom, what's up?" I asked, spinning in my chair.

"Have you seen your grandmother?" she asked, her voice telling me how much she was worried.

"No. When was the last time you saw her?" I asked. I wasn't too worried, Grandma Mazur was known to have some fun now and then. I was more worried about whoever she was with.

"I dropped her off at the Cut n' Curl a couple hours ago. I told her I'd be back after I went to the grocery store. When I got back she wasn't there and the ladies said they saw her leave with two big guys," Mom said frantically, "you have to find her."

"Alright, but she'll probably be home when she feels like it," I said.

"Are you coming to dinner tonight?" she asked, pausing, "I'm making pineapple upside down cake." I sighed, she knows I can't turn down pineapple upside down cake.

"Do you mind if I bring someone?" I asked her.

"A man someone?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, probably Lester," I told her.

"Yes! I mean, it's okay if you bring him," my mom said, a little too excited. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'll see you at six. Bye," I said. I clicked end and then I put my phone down. I stretched again. I was about to get up and go to the break room when my cellphone rang. I picked it up.

"Stephanie?" I heard Grandma Mazur ask.

"Yep, Grandma, where are you? Mom is going crazy," I told her.

"These two guys came into the Cut n' Curl and told me that I had to go with them. They were good looking so I didn't resist, 'cause I mean I wanted some action! Well, anyways I didn't get any action. It's a let down--ow! I'm getting on with it," Grandma told me, and the last part I knew she wasn't talking to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, getting worried now, "where are you? I'll come get you."

"They were just reminding me that I'm supposed to tell you to stop talking about and looking into the Salvadors," Grandma said, "hey! That's my purse! Get out of there you no good-" I heard nothing else and I knew that Grandma was gone. I closed my phone and tried to think of what to do. A few seconds later the phone rang again.

"Grandma?" I asked, hoping it was her.

"No. We've got your grandma, and we want to let her go. She's more of pain then she's worth. You better stop looking into the Salvadors or else!" a man threatened.

"Okay. So, where is my grandma?" I asked, "look my mom is really worried about her, and she's not gonna give me dessert if I don't get her home safe."

"Listen lady, we'll give you your grandma, we're just doing what we're told," the guy said, "we'll drop her back off at the beauty shop. Just heed our warning or we'll do more than just kidnap your grandma."

"Alright, alright. When are you dropping her off there? I've got to get her home before six," I told him.

"We'll drop her off in twenty minutes," the guys said, "jeez! Old lady watch it! I've got a wife and kids!"

"You kidnapped me! I should at least be able to get some," I heard Grandma yell. I laughed. Way to go Grandma! I just hoped she wouldn't tick them off enough for them to kill her.

"Lady, I'm gonna drop her off in ten minutes! I swear if she gropes me one more time, bang!"

"Alright, let me talk to her," I told him. I heard some shuffling before Grandma got on the phone.

"Hey baby granddaughter, these guys are no fun! See you in a few," she said before disconnecting before I could tell her not to grope the guys again. I sighed and called my mom.

"Stephanie, have you found your grandmother?" she asked.

"Yeah, when I come to dinner I'll bring her," I informed her.

"Great, I'll see you at six," mom said cheerfully. I hung up and went to find Lester. I checked his cubicle, which turned out to be empty. I checked the control room to see Lester sitting at one of the screens. I snuck up behind him as quietly as I could and I was about to scare him when he quickly turned around in the chair.

"Boo!" he said. I shrieked and jumped back. My hand flew to my heart.

"Jeez Les! What was that for?" I asked. He grinned.

"You can't just try and sneak up on me and not expect me to do something to you," Lester said. I sighed.

"Yeah, okay. So, when does your shift end?" I asked him, looking at the monitors. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"In five minutes," he told me.

"You feeling up to going to my parents for dinner?" I asked him, with a hopeful smile. He smiled and shook his head.

"Only you beautiful, only you," he said, he sighed, "yeah I'm up to it. Want me to drive?"

"Sure, we'll have to make a stop at the Cut n' Curl 'cause some guys kidnapped Grandma to stop me from investigating the Salvadors. They are letting her go, apparently if she gropes them one more time, bang!" I told him, making a gun with my fingers. I saw Lester laugh a little.

"I have a theory, we'll talk about it on the way to your parents. Also, I have the file," Les told me. I nodded.

"Meet you downstairs in a few," I told him. He nodded and swiveled back to the screens as I walked back to my cubicle.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I had a little case of writers block, and it was hard enough popping this chapter out, but I did. =) Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


	10. What a Freakin' Pip!

_Disclaimer: Like always I don't own them, so I'm not making money. _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_I was waiting in the parking garage when Les came down in the elevator. He grinned when he saw me. He linked his elbow in mine as he steered me towards his car. I went around and hopped in. He sped out of there and drove directly to the Cut n' Curl. I saw Grandma telling the ladies inside what happened.

"Your Grandma is a piece of work, you know that?" Les asked with a grin. I nodded.

"Sure do and I know she'll be happy to see you," I told him with a wink as I got out of the car. I saw him pale and I chuckled. I went in and retrieved Grandma.

"I was just telling these here ladies what a pip it is to be kidnapped, especially by good looking guys. Only downer was that I didn't get any," Grandma said, about as happy as a kid on Christmas day. I laughed.

"Guess who's in the car."

"I don't know, who?" she asked excitedly. I herded her out the door.

"You'll like him," I said, "I can make sure you get a seat next to him at dinner."

"Oooh, he must be hunky," Grandma said, moving her dentures around with her tongue.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," I told her, trying to hold in my laughs, "real hunky." I opened the SUV door for her and she hopped in.

"It's Lester! He's a fine piece of meat," Grandma said wickedly. I chuckled as I closed her door and headed to the passenger side. I saw Les look at me in a 'your gonna owe me' way. I just sent him a sweet smile. He shook his head and headed towards my parents. It was almost five thirty, enough time to drop Grandma off and go home to change. We dropped her off and Les drove me to my apartment.

"You coming up?" I asked him as he parked. He nodded.

"How else are we gonna put the 'make Ranger jealous' plan into action?" he asked with a grin.

"Alrighty then, come on," I said, getting out of the car and going up to my apartment. We got to my apartment and I said hello to Rex and Mo.

"Did I mention your gonna be sitting next to Grandma Mazur?" I asked him with a wicked smile as leaned against the counter.

"What?" he asked, coming over and getting me in between the counter and himself.

"Yeah, you're going to be sitting next to my horny Grandma," I told him with a smile, his hot breath tickling my face.

"Oh, beautiful, you know you're gonna owe me, right?" Les asked, looking at my eyes. I licked my lips and nodded.

"I know," I breathed, hoping that Ranger was here. Maybe he was seeing this. Take that Batman. He leaned down and gave me a kiss, a real kiss, with tongue. I heard the door slam, and we parted like the Red Sea. It was gonna be pretty obvious to Ranger what we had been doing. My face was flushed and I knew Les looked pretty suspicious. Ranger walked into the kitchen and looked at us. I have him a little finger wave.

"I'm gonna get ready for dinner, I know my mom will complain if I'm not wearing colors," I blurted out before turning and flying into the bedroom. I changed quickly, into a nice blue blouse, that was enough to be sexy but not slutty. I teased my hair a bit and put on an extra coat of mascara, for confidence. I then went out to see the men, who had surprisingly been quite. I walked out tentatively and saw that Les was leaning up against the counter, not looking the happiest.

"Where's Ranger?" I asked, looking around.

"He split once you retreated to the bedroom. Thanks for leaving me out here to defend myself!" Les said, "he almost blew a gasket." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you can hold your own. You ready to go?" I asked grabbing my pocketbook. He sighed and nodded. We headed out and I got in his SUV. The ride to my parents was silent.

"She touches me, I'll shoot her," Les said as he parked the car on the curb. I chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll have fun," I said as I opened the door. He came around the car and we walked up together. My mom opened the door, "you're early!" I rolled my eyes and Les shook his head. We were only five minutes early. Well, considering I'm almost always a couple minutes late, guess it's a new record. We walked inside and I turned to Les.

"Give me your gun," I demanded in a whisper.

"Why?" Les asked puzzled.

"Because I don't want you shooting Grandma," I told him with a grin.

"I promise I won't shoot her, but you have to let me keep the gun," Lester said.

"Alright."

"Stephanie, are you and your friend coming in here?" my mother called.

"Yeah Mom, we're coming," I yelled back.

"You aren't trying to have a quickie, are ya? 'Cause I want in!" Grandma Mazur called.

"Mother!" mom screeched. I saw Les laughing and I just shook my head as we walked in.

"No Grandma, we weren't trying to have a quickie," I explained as we took our seats at dinner. Les next to Grandma like I promised. We passed around the food and as soon I as I was digging in I saw Lester jump.

"Ack! Lady, get away from me!" Les warned, his hand straying towards his gun.

"Crazy old bat!" I heard my dad mumble. I was laughing.

"What? I'm just trying to satisfy my needs here," Grandma explained, taking a forkful of broccoli and putting it in her mouth. I just shook my head.

"Remember, don't shoot!" I whispered to Les. He looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and ate some food.

"I'm sorry to hear about Ranger," my mother started, "he was nice to you."

"And he had great buns! I could just eat those up," Grandma Mazur piped up.

"I think your Grandpa Mazur had the right idea when he died," my father said, looking at me. My mother just stood in shock, wondering why this was happening to her. I saw Lester look at me and grin.

"What about my buns? How are they?" Les asked laughing.

"They're pretty good too, but mmm...Ranger's were like...," Grandma said, closing her eyes. I sighed and I heard my mom groan.

"Why me? Angie Morelli's mother doesn't talk about a man's buns at the dinner table in front of guests."

"Oh, Ellen have a little fun sometime," Grandma said, "it's not my fault you have a stick up your butt!" I couldn't believe Grandma just said that. Mom stood there, frozen, mouth hanging open. Lester was shaking silently next to me and my dad was just staring down and shoveling food in his mouth. My mom stood abruptly and went to the kitchen. Les looked over at me with a grin.

"Damn beautiful, if you told me there would be this much excitement I wouldda came more often. This shit is hilarious!" I just shook my head.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you find this amusing, my mom's just about to die from embarrassment," I said with a smile, "don't let this get out of the house, or she'll really die."

"My lips are sealed," Les said, making the zipping his lips sign. I grinned as I ate some more.

"Dessert!" my mom called, walking out of the kitchen, looking a little more relaxed than she had when she went in. Mmm, pineapple upside down cake. I pushed my plate away as she brought out smaller plates. She cut the cake and handed out pieces. I dug in enthusiastically. I moaned in delight.

"This is really good Mom," I informed her. I saw Les look at me.

"Thanks, I'll send some home with you if you want," Mom said, taking a seat, her glass filled with an amber liquid that probably wasn't ice tea. We finished eating, without any more incidents from Grandma. When we finished my mom packed me some left overs. Les and I left. We were driving in the car and stopped at red light when Les turned and looked at me.

"Damn Bomber! Your family's crazy!" Les said with a grin, "man, I've never seen 'em this crazy."

"Trust me, this was nothing," I chuckled. The light turned green and Les drove the rest of the way to my apartment. We walked up and went in.

"So, you told me you had an idea, but you never told me," I mentioned as I grabbed a beer out of the fridge. I put my leftovers in the fridge. I handed Les a beer and he opened it. He took a swig and leaned up against the counter.

"I think that Derrik called some guys and they came and captured your Grandma," Les said, as I took a drink from my own bottle.

"But why would Derrik do this? And who even hired him?" I asked, leaning against the opposite counter. I saw Les fidget and not look me in the eyes.

"Les...," I said.

"I don't know why he would do this, and really all his records came up clean. You were offline when I hired him, it's not my fault your spidey-sense wasn't there to help me," Les huffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you even work there?" I joked.

"Yes, Santos, I want to know why," Ranger's voice cut in, like a razor. I internally cringed as Ranger got a beer out of the fridge. He was definitely not a happy camper. I saw Les gulp.

"'Cause I'm your cousin and you hired me?" he supplied, in more of a question.

"Right. So, you hired Derrik and he might be behind all this?" Ranger asked. We both nodded.

"Well, Les hired him," I said with a smirk.

"Thanks Bomber, I really needed him knowing that."

"Anytime," I replied, taking another drink.

"Alright, so where do we go from here?" Les asked, turning to Ranger.

"We need to confirm that it is Derrik, and we need to do so before he gets Tony," Ranger said, "so we need to get surveillance on him, maybe you can get Steph and him partnered up."

"You actually want her working with him?! And you think he's the mole?" Lester asked incredulously.

"She's done distractions before, think of it like that. Only, she'll be keeping an eye on him for a while," Ranger explained, taking another drink. We heard a chirp, and Les unclipped his phone.

"Santos," he barked, "uh-huh. Alright. Shit. You've got to be fucking kidding me. Who do we have left? Me? Are you fucking insane? Errgh. Fine. You'll owe me Tank." Les clipped his phone back on and looked at us.

"Looks like we'll need to find out who the mole is before I'm on the chopping block. Tank just told me that Tony was killed. And guess who's the next undercover guy. Me," Lester told us angrily.

"I can't believe that little fucker! He's picking off our men. He's going down," Les said, the anger radiating off him would be able to kill anything.

"Shit! Now I'm really gonna have to partner with Derrik. I'll try and get him before they get you Les."

"Santos, when do you have to report in?" Ranger asked.

"Nine tonight, I better get going. I need to fucking pack for this death mission. I swear if I get killed, I'm coming back as a ghost to haunt you two," Les muttered as he walked out of my apartment. I looked back at Ranger, who was watching me.

"I know Astro Salvador has a house in Point Pleasant, how about you go do research on it. See how many windows and doors. I'll do the rest. You can do this tomorrow of course," Ranger said, setting his empty bottle down.

"Sure. I'll ask Morelli if I can take Bob, look less suspicious," I told him, getting thinking. I heard my phone ring and I answered it quickly.

"Stephanie, this is your mother! You sister just called and told me Mary Alice is missing," my mother's frantic voice sounded. Oh fuck!

"What?" I asked, not quite believing it.

"You have to find your niece Stephanie! They came over for coffee and cookies. Apparently Mary Alice was outside playing and then when we came back out to find her, she was gone!" my mother sobbed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Things have been really hectic and they will continue be like that for a while. Hopefully, I can get another chapter up soon, but I have a lot to do the rest of the week and exams are coming up, so this will be on the back burner for a while. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading.


	11. Not Completely Satisfied

_Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Still don't own 'em. _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_"Crap! Why wasn't anyone watching her?" I asked. First Grandma, now Mary Alice. What next? My mother? One could hope.

"We went in to get more food and when we came back out she was gone. Angie was in the bathroom and Albert was in the living room with your father. Stephanie, you better find her," my mother warned, "or so help me God I will cut you off from dessert forever."

"I'll find her, don't sweat it," I said, not exactly sure if I would find her.

"Alright. Talk to you later, we're going to go look for her some more, then we'll go to the station." Click. End of the call. I turned to Ranger.

"Mary Alice was kidnapped a little while ago," I told him, "we have to find her."

"Babe, this isn't good. Who knows why they took her," Ranger said.

"Fuck, Ranger! I know it isn't good. She's my niece and now because of some shit she's been taken!" I yelled.

"Calm down Babe, yelling won't help anything," Ranger said, laying a hand on my arm.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! Did you not hear what I said? Mary Alice was taken! By men doing a kiddie porn ring. You do realize Mary Alice is a kid?!" I started pacing. I saw him sigh and run a hand through his hair.

"I don't think anything will happen to her as long as we do whatever they ask," Ranger said, "or if we take them down soon."

"We are taking them down, and soon too," I stated, "can you give me the address of Astro Salvador?" He nodded and wrote it down on a steno pad I had laying on the counter.

"Be careful Babe," he told me, stepping closer. Just when I thought he was about to kiss me he whispered, "wouldn't want Santos to worry." My eyes widen in surprise.

"Why would Les worry?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"You guys were looking pretty cozy earlier," he reminded me. Oh, right, I forgot about that. I smiled, "oh, that, was just...nothing. You know he was...helping me put a necklace on."

"You're not wearing a necklace," Ranger said.

"My mother liked it so I gave it to her," I lied. Man, I was good at this, although, I wasn't sure how long I could keep it up.

"Right," Ranger said, not believing a word of the bullshit I just fed to him. He stepped closer and his thigh slid in between my legs. His finger traced the scoop neck of the shirt. Making goosebumps cover my skin. He leaned in closer and gave me a kiss. He pulled back as I leaned in for more. He smirked.

"Wouldn't want Santos to get jealous," he said with a wink before he sauntered into the bedroom. Damn! He was sexy and I had a feeling he knew about the 'make Ranger jealous' plan. I dropped a grape in Rex's cage and said goodnight to the animals. There was nothing more I could do for Mary Alice tonight. I headed to the bathroom to remove my make-up and get my pj's on. Once I was all nice and comfy and ready for bed I turned off the lights. I was heading to bed when my phone rang. I made my way to the phone and I stumbled on something.

"Ouch!" I muttered, hopping over to the phone, "hello?"

"Stephanie Plum?" a man asked. Maybe he had Mary Alice.

"Yes? And this is?" I asked. He laughed and I got a tingle up my spine.

"We have your little niece and if you don't want her in any...movies you better keep out of the Salvador business, do you hear me?" the man asked.

"Yes, please don't hurt her. Can I talk to her?" I asked, hoping that he would say yes. There was some shuffling.

"Aaa...Aunty Steph?" she sobbed her voice wobbling. It just about broke my heart.

"Yeah, Mary Alice, it's me. Are you okay?" I asked in a soothing voice.

"Mmm...men kidnapped me. I miss Mommy!" she said before the dam broke and I could hear her loud sobs.

"It's okay. Aunty Steph's gonna get you through it okay. I promise you'll be okay, just remember I'm coming, hold on Mary Alice. And if you need to, kick like a horse," I told her.

"I...i..I can ddd..do that," she said, "'cause I'm a horsey." I heard the phone taken from her.

"I'll call you every night and you'll get to talk to her. Then when we get our...business finished we'll return her," the guy said and before I could even acknowledge him, I heard the dial tone. I hung up feeling sad. I called my parents and told them that Mary Alice was safe and I wasn't sure when she would be back. Feeling rather tired I went to the bedroom and got in bed. An arm wrapped around me and pulled my to his chest. I snuggled up and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Babe?" Ranger asked, shaking me gently.

"Mmm?" I moaned, not awake.

"You might want to get up now to catch Morelli before he goes to work," Ranger said, not talking at full volume for my benefit.

"Unhh, fine," I groaned. He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"I could get used to that in the morning," I said with a smile. I saw Ranger smirk before he yanked me out of bed. He handed me the phone. I saw him walk into the bathroom and I heard the shower start. He better not take up all my hot water. I dialed Morelli's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Joe, it's Steph, I was wondering if I could take Bob with me to Point Pleasant for the day," I asked, going straight to the point.

"Hey Steph, you still have a key, right?" Joe asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure, you two have fun today." I hung up and saw Ranger standing at the bathroom doorway in only a towel. His hair was dripping, and I wasn't wondering how he could take a shower that fast. I was looking at the beads of water dripping down his muscular, mocha chest. I felt my eyes glaze over and I licked my lips. I heard Ranger's throaty chuckle as he came closer, my eyes following the happy trail leading towards his 'package'. He wrapped his arm around me and twirled my hair on his finger. I sucked in a breath and I drug my eyes back to his. I could tell he was smirking. He bent down and kissed me senseless. My hands sprawled out on his chest and I trailed my finger down. He pulled me closer and my finger skimmed the edge of the towel. I slid a couple fingers down and suddenly the towel was gone. I then got a look of Ranger and his full monty glory. I looked back up and saw his eyes darker than ever before, except for the one night we spent together. In one quick movement he had my pants down and was stroking in and out of me. I cried out in pleasure and pain. He pulled me closer to him and kissed a trail up my neck. I was leaning up the counter as he slid in and out of me, going faster and faster. I wrapped my legs around him and my hands were wound in his hair. I cried out one last time before we both cried out in mutual release. He stepped back, quickly. I saw his blank mask and suddenly I felt like I didn't belong standing there. He gathered up the towel and put it back on his waist.

"You better take a shower and get dressed so you're ready to go to Point Pleasant," Ranger said his voice was ruff. I nodded and gathered my pants, that had fallen to the floor. I walked to the bedroom, refusing to look weak in front of Ranger. I could feel the tears gather in my eyes as I grabbed clothes to wear today. I went to the bathroom and showered quickly. What had just happened? How could it have happened? Suddenly, it was harder to breathe. What had we just done? I climbed out of the shower, determined to push it out of my mind. After all, _I am_ queen of denial. I got out of the tub and I pulled on running shorts and a tank top. I put on mascara and the rest of my make-up. I came out and didn't see Ranger anywhere. I sighed and found a note on the counter. I unfolded it and saw Ranger's hand writing.

Babe,

I'll be back for dinner. Be careful today.

Ranger

There was also directions and the house number for Astro Salvador. I folded it back up and went to the fridge to get leftovers out. I grabbed some and ate it. I put a grape in Rex's cage and said good morning to Mo and Rex. Once I finished eating I grabbed my keys and headed out. I got in my Explorer and headed to Morelli's. I parked in the driveway and headed in. Bob bounded to the door and I was quick enough to move out of the way as he skidded out the door and peed on the grass. I grabbed his leash and clicked it on. I locked up the house and got Bob in the backseat of the Explorer. I drove to Point Pleasant, and I was making my way through the beach houses. It turned out to be the last house on the row. I drove down a ways to a parking lot.

I parked and got out. I had a paper in my pocket and a pen in one. I grabbed Bob's leash with my free hand and we started walking down the beach, towards Astro's house. This reminded me of the time I was scouting out a house for Ranger and ended up picking up Alexander Ramos. Bob was having a grand time, sniffing around as I counted the windows on one side. I went around and I was on the backside of the house when a man came out the back gate of the house. I stuffed the paper and pen in my pocket and tried to look natural with Bob. I was looking out at the ocean when I felt the guy come up to me. I looked over and saw the brown eyes of a Latino guy. I couldn't be sure if it was Astro or not since I'd never seen a picture of him.

"Hola chica, what are you doing back here?" he asked, his eyes sliding down to Bob.

"Walking my dog, Bob," I said with a tight smile. I studied the guy. He had age lines around his eyes and mouth. He had darker skin than Ranger and he was shorter too.

"You know chica, I do own this land," he said, motioning from the fence to the ocean.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I guess I'll be going," I said, starting to turn around.

"No, no, chica, don't go. Stay, and chat with an old man like me," he said motioning for me to sit at a table. I sat down.

"You can let your dog go, I'm sure he'll enjoy the water." I unclipped Bob and he bounded down to the ocean. He splashed in the water, he's tongue hanging out.

"So chica, I'm Astro Salvador," he said, sticking his hand out.

"The Astro Salvador?" I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

"Depends," he said, his accent really thick, "which Astro Salvador are you talking about?"

"The gang tie one," I supplied.

"Ah, yes. I am indeed that one. Are you scared, chica?" he asked, not looking scary at all.

"Nope. I was just wondering though is it true about the...," I said, looking around before whispering, "kiddie porn ring?" He laughed at me before getting serious.

"Sadly, yes, it is true. My foolish son, Astro Salvador Jr., and his sidekick Ethan, have done all this. They do not respect the old ways, the ways not involving small, innocent children," he told me, "I am sick of it. _It is sick!_ They are actually keeping a little girl in this house! Preposterous, they should not be doing this. Of course, I am old, of no use now."

"You say, they are keeping a little girl in there?" I asked, curious. Maybe it was Mary Alice. He nodded solemnly.

"Alas, I have no more say. I am surprised, you do not seemed scared of this. Why?" he asked.

"I don't know if you've heard of me, but my name is Stephanie Plum, I'm a bounty hunter," I informed him.

"Yes, your the famous 'Bombshell the Bounty Hunter'. Are you really just walking your dog? Or is there another purpose," he asked, "that you have stumbled across my home?"

"Actually, yes. I didn't stumbled here by accident. My niece was kidnapped yesterday, and I got a call from someone in the Salvador family. She's really scared, and I promised her I'd get her out okay," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"Chica, do you think the little girl they are holding, is she?" he asked, eyes widening. I nodded.

"Her name is Mary Alice and she likes to pretend she's a horse," I told him, leaning up in the seat.

"I do not know if it is she, but I shall find out for you. Can you come back tomorrow? Just go to the front door and I'll let you in," he told me.

"Thank you!" I said, getting up and wrapping him in a hug. I realized what I was doing, backed up, and blushed.

"No problem, I like helping cute chicas, like you," he said, "besides I do not approve of the kiddie porn ring." Bob came running back and skidded to a halt in front of me. I clipped his leash back on.

"Thank you!" I said again, "see you tomorrow." I then started the walk back to my car.

* * *

A/N: Whaddo you think? Interesting chapter, huh? Hopefully, you liked it. I'll try and get another chapter up soon. =) Ranger problem may or may not be solved soon. We'll have to find out. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!


	12. No More Control

_Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_Ranger's POV

I was sitting in a chair at a safe house no one but me knew about. Not even Tank knew about it, and I was thinking about what had happened. I couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute I'm in control, the next my perfect control snapped. I knew it was coming, but it came sooner than I expected. I figured it would happen when I had decided if I wanted to tell her or not. She's the only one, _the only one_, who can make me lose control. I know she can't deal with just sex, and if I'm honest it's never just sex with her. It's always something more, something extra. Even when I did take her over the counter, there was that spark. Love flowing between us, and it just spurred me on. Dios, the way she moaned my name. I could get hard just thinking about it. I knew about her and Lester's plan, but I never thought I would be that jealous. I knew Les has wanted her since day one, but all the guys knew she was mine. And she is. Mine, that is. Since that day in the diner, to today. Of course, I royally fucked up this time. I know it, she knows it. I shouldn't have done it. I should have stayed and talked it over. But what the hell was I supposed to say? 'Babe, I'm sorry I took you over the counter, you made me lose control.' Hell no! I couldn't say that to her, even it it was true.

Truth be told, I'm not sorry about it. It may not have been the smartest thing to do, but I'm not a superhero. I make mistakes, granted, not many, but when I do, they are bad. I had been wanting to do that since our one night together. Dios, she's so hot and sexy. I have never felt anything like this before, and it scares me. When she was with Chase, I felt an anger I haven't felt in forever. I never felt it with the cop, 'cause I knew they wouldn't last. She had a chance with Chase. Hell, she has a chance with Lester, but I know that he respects me too much to take her. I just wish I could go back in time and fix my mistakes. Starting with the first time she came to me. I knew then that if I hadn't sent her back to the cop, she would have willingly come with me, but for how long? I couldn't leave her and have her worrying about if I would come back or not. The cop was better for her, even if he wanted to change her. I knew she was too strong willed to be bent by him.

She would never know if I was coming home or not. I didn't want her to live with that. I also didn't want to have to worry about her finding a new man and getting a 'Dear John' letter. What she didn't know though, was that my last mission was my last, not just because I 'died', but because I resigned. I was willing to give her what she wants. Because damn it, I love her, too much to live without her. She doesn't know this yet, and I don't know if I'll tell her. I don't want her to feel obligated. I mean she has Santos or Chase, who would gladly fill the spot. I couldn't lose her though, she is the light in my darkness. I know that no matter what happens relationship wise, if I lose her friendship, I wouldn't recover. I'd be a shell of a man. I wondered if she was back from Point Pleasant yet. A knot began to form in my stomach, what if someone spotted her. I whipped out my cell and punched speed dial one. It rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" she asked, probably wondering who it was, since I had an untraceable phone.

"Babe," I managed to get out. I heard it go quiet on her end and I had the feeling she was deciding whether to talk or hangup.

"Ranger, what do you want?" she asked, her voice sounding cold. Babe, please don't tell me you hate me.

"I'm just calling to make sure you're okay," I said, trying to get the emotions out of my voice.

"What? You don't think I'd be fine after this morning? Well, Ranger, I'm just dandy," she sad, her voice like a knife to my heart. I heard the click and I knew she hung up on me. She was the only one I allowed to hang up on me, and even then I hated it. I dialed her number again.

"What do you want!?" she asked, sounding angry and on the verge of tears. If I knew my babe, she would be holding it in until I got off the phone.

"I just want to make sure you're okay, Babe," I told her, my voice softening. I wished I could be holding her right now.

"What would make you think I'm not okay? The fact that you fucked me then left or maybe because you don't think I'm skilled enough to check out a house?" she asked snidely. Shit, this wasn't good. I knew she was sore about this morning, and I really need to get it straightened out.

"Listen Babe, I want to-," I started before I was cut off.

"Save it Ranger," she sighed, "not on the phone. I guess I'll see you at dinner." She hung up sounding defeated. It broke my heart to hear her like that, and knowing that it was my fault she was like this, made it even worse. I sat back in my chair and looked at the computer screen, showing people working at RangeMan. I was watching Derrik in particular. He seemed shady and the file Les had given to me on him, made me realize he's less than squeaky clean. Although Les couldn't fire him now, six month contract and all. I was watching him take out his cell phone and text something when Tank's office caught my eye.

"Hey Tankie, how you doin'?" Lula asked, sitting on his lap. Tank sighed.

"Fine, Lula baby, just lots of stress," he replied wrapping his arms around her.

"You comin' over 'night?"

"'Course, as long as nothing comes up. I've missed you lately," Tank said, "I was wondering if you...uh...wanted to...moveinwithme?" Wow, this was a big step to take. I wondered why he was asking now. Her eyes widened and her lips puckered, making her look like a fish.

"Yo' bein' serious?" she asked, not believing him. He nodded. She then burst in to tears.

"Oh, Tankie, I'm so happy. 'Course I'll move in with you my hunk. I even bought medicine for those darn cats," she cried, "sorry I'm so emotional." She was blubbering all over his shirt. He was rubbing her back.

"It's okay Lula. I love you honey." She looked up through her tears and gave him a kiss. I really hoped they weren't planning to do it in the office.

"I love you too."

"So, when do you want to start moving in?" he asked.

"Why you pressuring me?" she asked, getting angry over his reasonable question, "can't I move in, in my own time?" Tank looked a little shocked at the sudden outburst.

"I didn't think I was pressuring you. Of course you can move in when your ready, I just assumed that you'd want to move in soon," Tank said, trying to defend himself. What was up with Lula? She usually wasn't this emotional.

"I'm sorry Tankie, I just haven't been feelin' too good for a while. I've been throwing up in the morning, and not eating my favorite foods. Connie says somethin' ain't right." I saw Tank's eyes widen a little bit and a chirping brought me out of the video. I hit mute and answered my phone.

"Yo?" I greeted, wondering who was calling.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Lester's angry voice sounded, "I just got off the phone with a really upset Steph. What the fuck did you do to her?" Shit.

"Something happened this morning that probably shouldn't have," I told him. I knew he would be on Steph's side.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?" he seethed.

"Things got out of hand this morning and I handled a situation badly," I said.

"No shit, you handled something badly. She's a mess, Ric. You better fix this," Lester said quietly, "otherwise I'm not stepping back."

"Understood. I plan on trying to fix it tonight," I informed him.

"You better." Click. He was gone. Damn, why were all these people hanging up on me? I sighed and looked back to my computer. I saw that Tank and Lula were no where to be found. I logged off and got up. It was about four thirty. Enough time to get to Steph's a little before five. I got in a dark blue Honda Accord. A tiny car, but I was trying to be inconspicuous. It took me about twenty five minutes to get to her apartment building. I didn't see her car in the lot when I pulled in. I got out and went into her building. I took the steps two at a time and made it to her door. I picked the lock and let myself inside. I ordered some Pino's and waited for Steph to get in. It was five fifteen when she rolled through the door, and she wasn't alone. I made it to the bedroom before they had a chance to see me. I couldn't tell who she was with, but I listened at her bedroom door.

"What is this doing here?" I heard Steph ask, probably pointing at the pizza.

"It's your place Darlin'," Chase's voice responded with a chuckle.

"Well, we have some food," she said, her tinkling laughter getting back to me. I gritted my teeth and fought the urge to go out there and kick his ass out.

"We sure do. So, how are you?"

"Fine." Very noncommittal. I knew she was hurting. What was he doing here though? I had told her I'd be here for dinner.

"You're not a very good liar, Darlin'." I mentally laughed, boy he didn't even know. She was lying to everyone but Lester about me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good company. It's just hard, ya know?"

"I know. My wife died from leukemia two years ago."

"Oh, Chase, I had no idea. I'm so sorry!" Then nothing. I opened the door a crack to see them hugging. I walked out there and grabbed Chase by the shirt. Sure, they weren't doing anything...yet, but he was pissing me off.

"Leave. Now," I ordered. He got out of my hold and landed a punch on my face.

"You the hell are you?" he asked, in the fighting position.

"None of your concern if you don't get the hell out of here, now." I was seething, and ready for a good fight.

"No." I landed a kick to his stomach and punched his face. He landed a couple good ones on me.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Steph screamed, getting in the middle of us.

"Move out of the way, Darlin'. I'll get rid of him," he said, not knowing who I was.

"No!" she shrieked, "it's okay. He's a friend, I just didn't realize he was here." Chase backed down, but I stood still, waiting.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Why'd you attack?" he asked, still weary of me.

"Didn't realize who you were," I said with a shrug, "still don't. Stephanie and I have some...unresolved business. You wouldn't mind leaving so we could talk, would you?" I knew how to be polite when I needed to. He looked over at Steph who nodded. He bent down and whispered in her ear. She nodded and gave him a smile. She kissed him on the cheek and walked him to the door. When she shut the door and locked it she turned back to me. She leaned up against the door with her eyes closed, she sucked up a deep breath and let it out.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, trying to stay calm. I was deciding how to answer that and I picked the truth.

"Because I couldn't stand to see you guys touching, even if it was just a hug," I told her. Her eyes flew open and she looked at me with fiery blue eyes.

"I find that really hard to believe."

"Well, it's true, Babe. Seeing him touching you drove me crazy. Seeing anyone but me touching you, makes me want to slit some throats," I admitted.

"Oh, so that's why you sent me back to Morelli our one night? And that's why you left without a word this morning? Because you care for me so much," she said sarcastically.

"Babe," I said, my throat constricting. I knew she'd have trouble hearing me out, but I thought maybe she'd listen.

"Don't you 'Babe' me Ranger!" she said, poking me in the chest as her eyes filled up with tears. This was breaking my heart. I can't imagine what it did to hers.

"Steph, hear me out, please," I begged, and I knew she wouldn't say no. She never says no when I say please. She sighed.

"No fair, Ranger."

"Carlos, Babe, call me Carlos," I told her. I saw her look at me a little funny.

"You know Carlos, you could have been caught back there, if Chase had known who you were," she said with a slight smile. Dios, how I love the sound of my name on her lips.

"I know, but I thought it might get your attention," I told her. And because I couldn't stand to see him touching her, I silently added.

"Well, you have it. Care to explain?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch. I sat down beside her.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? You got to go in Ranger's head. =) Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Hopefully, I'll be able to get a new chapter out soon.


	13. Please

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_Steph's POV

My denial wasn't working too good since Ranger kept calling. I mean, why? I know it wasn't just his fault for what happened, but he just _left_. Why would he do that if he cared for me? If he loved me? God, how that hurt so much. That's why I don't get involved with him, because it's just sex. I can't handle just sex when I'm in love with him. I wish I could tell him, but I have to hold onto that little sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, he loves me back. I couldn't let that go. It would shatter my heart permanently if he didn't return my love. I couldn't believe he would just bust in there if Chase was in the room with me. I mean, talk about stupid. Did he want all of RangeMan to know he was still alive? It was hard to believe that he did that because he couldn't stand anyone but him touching me. I mean he did send me back to Joe. I think Ranger just wants to control me. The 'I don't want you but no one else can have you' type of thing. I was sick of it, really I was. He can't just barge in and control my life.

I wanted communication. I need someone who won't mind sharing bits of information about himself. Ranger's just not that kind of guy, never has been. He was right when he told me he doesn't do relationships. I never pushed. Now I'm not even sure if I want it. A relationship with him, I mean. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I know I must have hurt him a lot, but he never stepped in. Not once while Joe and I were in the off stage. Who's fault is that? Mine because I went back to Joe or Ranger's because he never stepped in? I want so badly to blame it on Ranger, but I know it's not entirely his fault. I mean, he might not even love me. Like it says in his budget, I'm entertainment, when I'm not working full time at RangeMan.

"Babe, you still there?" Ranger asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking. So, what is so important that you had to risk blowing your cover for?" He took a deep breath.

"You. You were–are so important. I know I handled things badly earlier," Ranger—err I mean Carlos, said. I snorted. How could I believe this? I wanted to, hell anyone would want to, but I just wasn't sure.

"Listen Stephanie, _you_ are the most important thing in my life. I'm not sure if I should tell you this, because I don't want to distract you from the job we have to do," he took a deep breath, "but I'm going to because I can't lose you. Not your friendship or whatever we might have."

"Steph, I love you. Not in my own way, in every fucking way imaginable. I love you so much it drives me crazy. Hell, you saw how I went crazy this morning," he said, grabbing my hands. I pulled away, trying to think things over. My thoughts always seem to jumble around him, and I don't need him touching me, making it harder. I looked up at him, tears swimming in my eyes. I bit my lip. I'm sure, I know without a shadow of a doubt that I love him. Is he worth it though? He'd hurt me so many times before. I saw his blank mask had dissolved and I was staring into Carlos' eyes. Not Ranger's, and I could see that this was hurting him. I really wanted to take the pain away, but I have so much of my own. How can I decide when I'm hurting so badly? I couldn't stand to have this happen again. I threw my arms around him, and hugged him for all I was worth. I tears streamed out of my eyes and I started crying all over him. He made circles on my back.

"Shh, Babe, it's okay," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you Carlos," I sobbed. It's final, he now knows he has my heart. I can't take it back now. I just hope he won't shatter it.

"I love you too, Steph," he told me. I leaned back and he looked in my eyes before lowering his mouth to mine. I moaned as the kiss got deeper. He pulled back and whispered, "Dios Babe, what you do to me." He stood up and carried me with him. He carried us to the bedroom and he laid me down softly. His hand found the clasp to my bra and he undid it. His fingers tweaked my nipples, making them go as hard as rocks. He slipped my shirt over my head, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. My back arched to him, as his warm hands roamed over my body. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and brought it over his head. He shucked off his pants quickly and then got to mine. He ripped my panties off with one finger.

"Dios Babe, your so wet," he breathed. He kissed me again, before pumping two fingers into me. I cried out as he began pumping faster and faster. I was ready when suddenly he pulled out.

"Carlos, please," I begged, grabbing his shoulders. I saw him smirk. Damn, man!

"Please what?" he asked.

"Please, I need you...inside me." In one movement he thrust inside me. He stayed still a moment, letting me adjust to his size, which he didn't do last time. Then he took his sweet time claiming me as his. We came together and I collapsed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me, not even bothering to pull out. I rolled over and laid next to him. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you Steph."

"I love you to Carlos." We laid together peacefully for a while before a sound filled the air. I smiled sheepishly and he looked at me.

"We do have Pino's. Come on Babe, let's feed the beast," he said, getting out of bed and taking the heat with him. I got up after him and put on an easy to take off dress. We leaned over the pizza eating and talking. He filled me in on his childhood and I really learned a lot about him. I knew some of it, but I really got the whole story. If someone asked me what his favorite movie is I could reply with the second made Italian Job. He told me he likes it, because it has nothing to do with war and it's action packed.

"Favorite color?" I asked him.

"That's easy. Blue," he said with a smile. Huh, and I always thought it was black.

"Why blue?" I asked, taking a bite of my pizza. He grinned and tucked a curl behind my ear.

"Your eyes are the prettiest blue, I've ever seen," he replied. I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking down. The phone rang and I reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, setting my pizza down for a second.

"Stephanie Plum?" the man asked, and I recognized him as the guy who called with Mary Alice. My heat clenched.

"Yes. Is Mary Alice alright?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah, here's the little horse right now," he grumbled. I heard the shuffle.

"Aunty Steph?" she asked, her voice sounding smaller than before.

"Yeah sweetie, are you okay?"

"Mmhmm, I did what you told me. I kicked like a horse, because this got close to me and he didn't look very nice. When are you coming to get me?" she asked, her voice wobbling.

"I'll be there soon sweetheart, just keep kicking, okay? Protect yourself," I told her, feeling very angry. Those good for nothing men! Actually, I can't even call them men. Scum is more like it.

"Alright. I miss Mommy!" she told me. Before I could respond she was off the phone and there was a very short and quick, "bye."

"The guys who have Mary Alice?" he asked, his eyes showing his concern.

"Yeah. Oh! I forgot to tell you about how the scoping out of the house went earlier," I remembered. I picked up my pizza again and took a bite.

"You didn't have any trouble, did you?" he asked.

"No, actually I ran into Astro Salvador...Sr.," I informed, "he told me that it was all his son's idea for the kiddie porn ring. He said it was sick and that they were actually keeping a little girl in his house. He also told me that if I came tomorrow he'll let me in to see if it is Mary Alice!" Carlos smiled at my excitement. Who wouldn't be excited about getting their kidnapped niece back?

"Babe, you always make the strangest friends," he stated.

"Yeah, like you." He shook his head and I laughed.

"You finished Babe?" Ranger asked, ready to close the pizza box.

"Yeah... AHH," I agreed before letting out a yawn. He smiled.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll put this away," he suggested. I nodded and did my thing. I climbed into bed and Carlos came in a little later. He put on a pair of black silk boxers and slid into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and we drifted off to sleep together. In the morning I woke to a kiss. I smiled and stretched.

"Morning Babe," he said with a grin as he continued on with a trail of kisses. I could definitely get used to waking up like this.

"You know you better be ready to go see if it's Mary Alice," Carlos said in between kisses.

"Yeah," I said, my hands running through his hair. My mind not really focused on Mary Alice right now.

"You better get up," he said, not stopping.

"Yeah." He came back up and slid my pajama bottoms down. He slid into me slowly, making me cry out in pleasure. He smiled at me, taking long, slow, strokes that were driving me crazy. He finally started picking up the pace. Not going slow like he did last night. I came a moment before he did. He rolled over next to me, with a smile on his face.

"When I come back from the dead, I'm taking a day off and so are you," he informed me, "and we're gonna spend the whole day in bed."

"Sounds fine to me."

"You really should get out of bed now," he said, not moving an inch himself.

"Your kicking me out of my bed," I groaned.

"I'm the one who has no where to be," he reminded me.

"Right." I got out of bed and gathered up some clothes. I took a quick shower and went out to make coffee. I grabbed a cup and headed out. I stopped at Dunkin' Donuts on the way and then I was on to Point Pleasant. I got there around ten thirty. I parked a little ways down and then I got out. I made my way to Astro's house. I got to the front door and hesitated before I knocked. What if someone recognized me as Stephanie Plum? Would I be trapped in the house? It was too late because the door swung open and I was relieved to see Astro standing there.

"Chica, come in, come in," he said ushering me in, "now she's kept up these stairs." He led me up the staircase, not giving me a chance to look around. He opened door number two. Inside there was a little girl sitting on a bed, chained at the ankle.

"Mary Alice?" I called. Her head spun around and I saw it was indeed Mary Alice and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Aunty Steph!" she screamed, very happy to see me. I motioned for her to keep quiet. I walked over to the chains and then looked back at Astro, who held up a key.

"Thank you so much for helping me," I said, giving him a hug.

"No problem, Chica. Like I told you yesterday, what my son does is not right. In the old days all our gang did was drugs. We still dabble in them, but they have decided dealing in kids is better," he said, "I want it stopped, but I cannot bring down my own family...alone." I nodded. My phone chirped and I answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"White girl, it's Lula," Lula said.

"Hey Lula, now is not the best time," I said, unlocking on of the leg shackles on Mary Alice.

"But this is important!" I sighed as I undid the other one.

"Alright, what is it?" I helped Mary Alice up and grabbed her hand.

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed. I almost dropped the phone. I was speechless. Lula was pregnant! Holy moly! That reminds me, Ranger–I mean Carlos, and I haven't been using protection. And I've been off the pill since I broke up with Joe. This time I really dropped the phone. Oh shit!

"Chica, we need to get out of here. They might come check soon," Astro said, looking worriedly at the door. I nodded as I picked up the phone.

"I miss Mommy!" Mary Alice whined.

"I know sweetheart, you'll see her in a little. Come on," I said walking her out the bedroom door.

"White girl you still there?!" I heard Lula scream from the phone. Oops, forgot she was still there.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Will they get out in time? Will Steph end up pregnant? Oh, the possibilities. =) You'll have to wait and find out. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks so much for reading! Hopefully I'll get to update again soon.


	14. One Down, Who Knows How Many to Go

_Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em! _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_Steph's POV

_Previously: "I miss Mommy!" Mary Alice whined._

_ "I know sweetheart, you'll see her in a little. Come on," I said walking her out the bedroom door._

_"White girl you still there?" I heard Lula scream from the phone. Oops, forgot she was still there. _

"Lula, I gotta go! Talk to you later!" I said in a rush before closing the phone and shoving it in my pocket. I grabbed Mary Alice's hand.

"Chica, come on!" Astro said, waving his hand in a go faster motion. I urged Mary Alice to go fast, my hand gripped hers tightly. We were down the stairs quickly and we heard the yell of the guards as we ran out the front door.

"Chica, come back tomorrow and we can make a plan for taking this down," Astro said before he was pulled back inside.

"Okay!" I shouted before running as fast as Mary Alice could. We made it to my car. I got her in the backseat. "Put your seat-belt on!" I scrambled to the front seat before I sped away. I had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel the whole ride and my eyes were glued to the rear view mirror. My foot was firmly pressed down, not straying below fifty. My heart was pounding at the close call.

"I get to see Mommy now, right?" Mary Alice sniffled.

"Of course sweetie, I'm taking you there now," I told her. I laid off the gas and relaxed once we got back to Trenton. I drove to Valerie's house and slowed to a stop as I rolled in her driveway. I got out of the car and went to help Mary Alice. I helped her out and we got to the front door. I was about to knock when it burst open. Valerie fell to Mary Alice's height and gave her a hug.

"Aw, sweetie, I've missed you so much!" she said. "I was so worried. You can't go off alone again."

"I missed you too Mommy!" Mary Alice sobbed. Valerie just clutched her closer. She looked up at me and mouthed. "Thank you." I nodded with a smile.

"See you guys around!" I said with a wave. I got back in my car and was headed to Haywood when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Steph? It's Chase."

"Hey Chase, what's up?" I asked, moving over to the right lane.

"I was just calling to make sure you were okay. I didn't know who that guy was last night. Still don't actually. He looked pretty mad, and I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you," Chase explained. I smiled.

"I'm fine, great in fact. You'll find out who the guy is soon enough," I told him, figuring that Ranger would come back from the dead soon enough.

"Alright. Well, I was also wondering about...us," Chase said sounding nervous.

"Chase, I think we'd be better as friends. You're a great guy really, it's just with Ranger's 'death'," I said sighing. "I think it would be best if we were just friends. I swear you'll understand everything eventually."

"That's what I thought Darlin'. I'm glad to have you as a friend," Chase reassured.

"So, friend, want to go to Pino's tomorrow night say six? We could make a night of it, invite all the Merry Men," I suggested. He grinned, his dimples prominent.

"Sounds good, you handing out the fliers or am I?" he joked.

"Well, I'm on my way over right now, so maybe we can both hand them out," I answered as I turned onto Haywood St. "I'm almost here so I'm gonna hang up."

"Alrighty." Click. Call ended.

I let myself into the parking garage and got up to the control room. Chase was waiting for me when I got up there.

"You ready to tell 'em?" he asked, blue eyes sparkling.

"Yep!" I said enthusiastically. We went around, knocking on the sides of the cubicles, spreading the word about Pino's night. All the guys seemed happy about it. Chase and I met up in the break room when we had got everyone.

"I heard Tank even said something about hiring contractors so we could all take the night off," Chase mentioned.

"Really? That's awesome! It's gonna be so much fun. Maybe we should warn the restaurant about our plans," I said with a grin. Chase sent me a lopsided grin and took a sip of his water. "Sounds like a plan." I called Pino's and he was happy to have the business.

"I'm gonna go work on some searches," Chase said. I nodded.

"Me too." We went to our cubicles and I worked till six thirty. I stretched as my computer shut off. I rubbed my eyes as I grabbed my bag and made my way to my car. I got in the elevator and I noticed Derrik was in as well. He reached up and scrambled the camera's.

"Uhh...why did you do that?" I asked, backing away until my back hit the wall.

"Why do you think Stephanie?" he asked, smiling a really creepy smile. I gulped and shrugged.

"I think you know exactly why, stay away from the Salvador's or else," he warned, taking a step closer. I inched my hand to my gun that was in my holster underneath my jacket.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to do. And do you know what I want to do?" I asked him, taking a step forward and training my gun on his chest. I saw him back up and put his hands up.

"No, what do you want to do?" he asked, his eyes coming up to meet mine.

"What I want to do is stick my nose in the Salvador's business to stop the kiddie porn ring, to stop the murders of RangeMen!" I said, reaching up and turning the camera back on.

"Good luck trying," he sneered, "the Salvador's are untouchable, everybody knows it."

"That's what you think," I replied. "I don't take kindly to people messing with my guys. And you've definitely crossed a line. I can't believe you would rat them out like that."

"Well, it is part of the family business."

"Turn around," I said as I got my handcuffs out of my bag. He did as he was asked right as the elevator doors opened. I cuffed him quickly before he would have a chance to run. I turned to see Hal and Bobby standing there, guns drawn. They manhandled him out of the elevator. They shoved him in the back of one of the SUVs.

"He's going to the station and we're getting the tapes as evidence," Bobby told me as Hal ran back upstairs using the stairwell.

"Good. I'm going home."

"You look tired, have you been sleeping?" Bobby asked taking in my appearance.

"Not exactly," I hedged as I bit my lip. Bobby put a hand on my shoulder.

"We all miss him Steph."

"That's not it. Mary Alice was kidnapped two days ago, luckily I got her back today," I informed him.

"Did you find out who took her?" he asked looking really concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I didn't want him to worry about it especially when it would hopefully all be dealt with soon.

"If you're sure," he said right as Hal came back out of the stairwell.

"Hey Steph, you might need to come to the station sometime to answer questions they might have," Hal mentioned.

"Alright. See you guys later," I called as they got into their cars and I got in mine. I drove to my apartment on autopilot. One down, who knows how many to go. I parked and got up to my apartment. The light inside was on and I drew my gun as I checked my apartment, in case it wasn't Ranger. I was surprised to see dinner laid out on the table, with two candles. I saw Ranger in the kitchen with a bottle of wine. He smiled when he saw me. He put the bottle down on the table and wrapped me in a hug. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, "how was your day Babe?"

"Fine. Got Mary Alice back to Valerie. Bobby and Hal are down at the station taking in Derrik," I told him, relaxing into his embrace.

"Why were they doing that?" he asked, taking my coat and purse.

"Because he's been ratting out our guys and we got it on tape," I supplied, "mmm, this smells good. What is it?" He grinned.

"Spaghetti with meat sauce," he told me, as he pulled out my chair for me to sit down. He poured us wine and served us both. I took my first bite and moaned in delight.

"Carlos," I said remembering to use his real name. "This is sooo good!" He chuckled.

"Glad you like it Babe. So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm meeting Astro again and we are going to come up with a plan to take down his son," I informed him, taking a bite of garlic bread that was in a basket in the middle of the table.

"That doesn't sound too safe. Want me to come with you?" he asked looking slightly worried.

"That won't blow your cover?" I wondered.

"It shouldn't unless we involve people from RangeMan or if they know who I am," he said, "and I want to make sure you're safe." I gave him a look.

"I can take care of myself you know. A lot has changed since you've been in the wind," I reminded him. He sighed.

"I know, but I'd feel better if I could actually see you," he said.

"Alright, but I intend to demonstrate my skills to you. I even bought a mat I can use in the apartment in case the guys come over and we randomly spar." His eyebrows shot up.

"What would the guys be doing here?"

"Ranger, I am friends with the guys and they do come over," I told him, "that reminds me. We're all going to Pino's tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun," he commented. We finished the rest of our dinner in relative silence. Once we had finished and cleaned up I moved the furniture back and rolled out the mat. I changed into some yoga pants and a stretchy tank top. Ranger had on some basketball shorts and no shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this Babe?" he asked. I nodded, "just treat me like one of the guys." Ranger snorted, he actually snorted.

"If I treated you like one of the guys I wouldn't have made dinner." I shrugged.

"You know what I mean." And with that we began. We circled each other before he threw a kick. I blocked it and came back with a kick of my own. It was like an intricate dance. Neither of us really touching the other. His leg came out when I wasn't expecting, I fell to the floor. Ranger tried to help me up and that was his down fall. I swept his legs out from under him. I pinned him to the floor. We were chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis.

"Not bad Babe," he said before flipping me underneath him. He leaned down and kissed me. He trailed his kisses down my neck. He was getting ready to take off my shirt when I stopped him.

"Carlos, we haven't been using protection," I told him, remembering my conversation with Lula earlier.

"But you're on birth control, right?" he asked.

"I stopped when I broke up with Joe," I admitted. He froze for a second and sat us up.

"It's okay. Whatever happens, we'll be together. If you end up pregnant or if you don't," he said before kissing my palm. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll get some soon," I told him, "but let's not tempt fate." He sighed.

"If you insist." I kissed him.

"I do."

"Want to watch a movie instead then?" he asked getting up. He rolled up the mat and put it back from where I had gotten it. We moved the furniture back.

"I would. I'm going to take a shower first though," I told him with a smile. I took a quick shower and put on my pj's. I came back out to see popcorn popped and a movie in. Carlos pulled me next to him and we settled in to watch the Italian Job, which I know wasn't in my movie arsenal the day before. I just snuggled up and ate popcorn with him. When the movie was over he picked me up and we got in bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I groaned as I stretched and rolled out of bed. I made my way to the kitchen and Ranger sat a cup in front of me. I slurped it down, ready for another. He poured me another and by the time I finished that cup I felt halfway decent.

"What time are we meeting Astro?" he asked, sipping his own cup. I saw the clock said nine.

"Around ten maybe," I replied. I pulled out some poptarts I found in my cabinet and ate them. Ranger went back and changed. I got up and got ready to face the day. I had a feeling we were going to end up doing more than just planning today. I slid on my jacket and Ranger finished tying his shoes. He got up and put his hat on his head. We were ready to go. Batman and Wonder Woman ready for action.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was kind of busy and I had a little case of writer's block. I so didn't want to write. It's all fixed now though. =) Only a couple of chapters left. One or two maybe. I have a poll on my profile, vote please! Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought!


	15. Batman and Wonder Woman in Action

_Disclaimer: Still don't own these wonderful characters. _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_Steph's POV_  
_

Ranger drove my car to Point Pleasant. I showed him where to go. We parked a ways down and we walked around back; I didn't want to take any chances. I was only slightly surprised to see Astro sitting at the table that I had sat at with him a couple days ago. His eyes widened as he saw Ranger.

"I thought you were dead," he said, looking like he saw a ghost.

"Things changed," Ranger said crossing his arms and taking a seat across from Astro.

"So, Chica, how do you know Ranger?" Astro asked, his eyes cutting to me. My eyes slid over to Ranger's.

"He's a friend," I told him, taking a chair next to Ranger. He looked between us.

"God, you're in love," he said with a roll of his eyes. I looked over at Ranger who just shrugged.

"Yeah," he said. "Now are we gonna chat all day or work on taking your family down?"

"When you say it that way, it sounds bad, but yes, we shall get down to it," Astro replied.

"Where do they keep the little kids?" I asked, worried about their safety.

"In a warehouse down at the docks," he informed us with a disgusted face.

"Steph, can you get some guys together to go get the kids?" Ranger asked, turning to me.

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll need the specific location though," I said. Astro grabbed a pen from his pocket and a little note pad. He scribbled something down and handed it to me.

"Let me just make a call and they can go check this out," I said, standing up and wandering a little ways away.

"Control room, Bobby speaking," Bobby said.

"Hey Bobby."

"What can I do for ya?" he asked.

"I need some guys to go check out this address," I replied, reading out the address.

"Alrighty. What's gonna be there?"

"Kids and probably guys with guns. If you can confirm that kids are there, call the cops," I informed him. "They're being used in kiddie porn rings."

"No shit?" he asked.

"No shit. Hurry up with it. Call me later, bye!"

"Bye." I closed the phone and went to sit back over with them.

"And their drug ring?" Ranger asked. "We really need to get them."

"It's in the cake store," Astro said.

"What?" I asked not understanding at all.

"In the flour," Astro said, "they sell it in flour bags." My eyes widened.

"Wow, that's a pretty good idea. The cops would have no idea and if it spilled it would look like flour," I reasoned. Figuring it all out.

"We only deal with Coke." Ranger looked at me.

"I think we got all we need," Ranger said, "I'm gonna call the cops and make an anonymous call."

"You'll probably have to testify," I told Astro. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I'll do it, but I'm not going to like it," he replied. "I can't believe I'm ratting out my own family."

"It's the right thing to do," I said, laying my hand over his.

"I wish I knew that for certain," he replied. Ranger stood up and made a call from his disposable cell phone. He came back over and put a hand on my neck.

"The call has been made."

"I think I should warn you. They have a cop on the inside," Astro said. "I just remembered now." Ranger sighed.

"Great. Do you know who?"

"A guy named John Landson," Astro said. "You heard of him?" Ranger groaned.

"He's a narc," Ranger said.

"Shit, he's gonna go into the store and nothing is gonna happen," I said. "We have to get someone else out there."

"You'll have to make this call," Ranger said with a shrug. I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. I called Eddie.

"Hey Eddie," I said.

"What's up Steph?" he asked.

"John Landson is a dirty cop and he's working for the Salvadors. He's going over to a bakery that is a front for selling drugs. You need to get someone else out there," I told him.

"Shit Steph, how'd you know this?" he whispered, his voice going down.

"I have an inside source. Can you just make sure it happens? You want to get the Salvadors, don't you?"

"Yeah, alright I think I might be able to get the police chief out there."

"Good, call me when you find out what happens," I said cheerfully.

"Thanks for the info Steph. Stay safe." We hung up and I turned back to the boys.

"Mr. Salvador, you out there?" a voice called from behind the fence. We heard footsteps coming closer and Ranger grabbed my hand. We ran to the side of the fence and stood still. The gate opened.

"Mr. Salvador, what are you doing out here?" a familiar voice asked.

"Enjoying the view of the ocean." The footsteps came closer and I held my breath as the came close to the side. Ranger squeezed me tighter. Suddenly there was a gun in Ranger's face. Everyone froze as we took in the sight. I saw his green eyes widen and gun lower.

"Les!" I said, moving out from behind Ranger and giving him a hug.

"Hey Bomber, what are you doing back here?" he asked, looking back and forth between us and Astro.

"Who is this?" Astro asked standing up and coming towards us.

"A inside man," I answered.

"Oh, well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. We already had a couple of others. I suggest he get out of here _now_," Astro said.

"We got everything set up," I told Les. "The Salvadors are going down!" He grinned.

"That's great news."

"Chica, can you try not to be so happy about taking down my family?" Astro asked with a smirk.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So, you and your boys better get out of here now," Astro suggested.

"Papa, you out here?" a voice called. His eyes widened.

"That is my son. You must go now," he ordered.

"Yes, my hijo, I am out here. Let this old man get up," he called. "Nice meeting you Chica. I wish you luck."

"Thanks Astro," I said with a smile." Ranger grabbed my hand to pull me along. I was behind Ranger when I tripped and fell. I made a little sound and I held my breath, not daring to move in case Astro Jr. had heard me.

"Papa, what was that? Are you okay?" he called, his footsteps coming closer.

"Come on Steph, we have to go," Ranger whispered, holding out a hand. I grabbed it and he yanked me up. I held in a gasp at the pain from the jerk upwards. I bit my lip and it felt like it was about to bleed. I winced as I started to run.

"Papa, are you running?" his son asked, coming closer and closer. We were almost to the front when we heard, "Papa, is that Stephanie Plum?" We ran harder. There was a stitch in my side and I was gasping for air.

"Come on Babe, you can do it," Ranger encouraged.

"You know we are enemies with her, right?" was the last thing I heard from Astro's son. We made it to the car and I went to the passenger side. Lester who was silent during our little run, got in the backseat. Ranger started it up. He sped out of there quickly as I tried to catch my breath. My cell phone rang and I answered it quickly.

"Hello?" I gasped, trying to get my breathing under control.

"Steph? Are you okay?" Bobby asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just went for a jog," I lied. "I just got back to my apartment."

"Since when do you jog?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I jog sometimes," I said indignantly. Everyone in the car snorted as I said that.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"My mole," I lied some more.

"Right, anyways I was calling to tell you we found the kids. They were chained to the beds and were being fed drugs," he told me. A mental image I didn't need.

"Are they going to be okay?"

"They should be. The cops are there now and they're getting statements from the RangeMan men now. You'll probably have to talk to them later," Bobby informed me. I groaned.

"Fine. Just make sure they're all okay. I'll be at Pino's later," I told him.

"Bye." Click. He was gone. Sheesh, none of them had phone manners.

"They found the kids," I told Lester and Ranger.

"That's good. At least I didn't go undercover for nothing," Lester said with a small smile. I nodded.

"You might want to call Tank and tell him you're done undercover."

"Hell no! I'm going to get some down time and get paid for it," Lester said. "I'll just pretend to still be undercover until they take them out. I'll check in and everything." I shook my head.

"Santos!" Ranger barked in boss mode. "You will go tell Tank and when I'm back from the dead, everyone will get some down time."

"Fine."

"The bright side is we're all going to Pino's tonight! Now you can come."

"Yeah. Wait, you were going to all go to Pino's for fun without _me_?" Lester whined looking at me with a wounded expression.

"Um...yeah." He turned away and crossed his arms.

"Baby," I muttered, turning back to the road. Suddenly I was yanked backwards across the console and was being tickled mercilessly. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Les!" I laughed as he tickled some more. "Stop!" He stopped and I was able to catch my breath. My stomach hurt from laughing so much.

"What was that for?" I asked, sliding off his lap and onto the seat next to him.

"I'm not a baby," he said with a serious face but his green eyes twinkling. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so immature," I said with a smirk.

"Cut it out you two," Ranger called from the front seat. "Or someone is getting a spanking." He caught my eye and gave me a knowing look. I gulped.

"I see you two made up," Les commented. I climbed back to the front seat very carefully. Ranger grabbed my hand.

"That we did," he looked over and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Shit, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," Les said. "You two are in loooove!"

"You bet your ass, Santos," Carlos replied. Les whistled. I was about to say something when my cell phone rang yet again. I answered.

"Hey Steph, it's Eddie," Eddie said. "I got the police chief to go out there and he saw the drugs for himself."

"And?"

"He's pissed as hell especially when Landson tried to lie to him," Eddie said with a chuckle. "Chief wants to talk to whoever told me. So, you'll have to get yourself and sources down here sometime."

"I might be able to swing that," I replied.

"You better or it's my ass."

"Alright. See ya." We ended the conversation and I told Ranger what I needed to do. He dropped me off at the station without being seen and Lester off at RangeMan. Again, without being seen.

"I'll see you later Babe," he said pulling me to him for a kiss. He trailed his fingers down my face.

"See you," I said breathlessly. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

A/N: Happy Memorial Day! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I think there might only be one more chapter after this one. ='( It's coming to an end. Thanks for all the support and for all the readers. I wouldn't be posting if it weren't for you. =)


	16. A Party with Surprises

_Disclaimer: None of the usual suspects are mine. =)_

_Enjoy!

* * *

_Steph's POV_  
_

_Previously: We ended the conversation and I told Ranger what I needed to do. He dropped me off at the station without being seen and Lester off at RangeMan. Again, without being seen. _

_ "I'll see you later Babe," he said pulling me to him for a kiss. He trailed his fingers down my face. _

_ "See you," I said breathlessly. "Love you." _

_ "Love you too." _

After a couple of hours at the station, I was ready to go home so I could be ready for Pino's. I had told the cops everything, with the exception of Ranger being alive. Everything was falling into place, yet I couldn't help but think that it was all way too easy. Nothing is this easy for me. This was turning out to look just that easy. I decided to clear my mind and headed to RangeMan to talk to all the guys before Pino's. I got there and found everyone in the control room talking about the take down on the Salvadors.

"Bomber! We did it!" Les shouted, letting them all know that I was part of the solution. He grabbed me and spun me around. I smiled.

"You helped too," I said as I blushed at the attention. He just grinned.

"Yeah, but you made a friend," Les informed everyone.

"We'll celebrate at Pino's!" Bobby shouted with a smile. "We'll all buy a round for Bomber!" A chorus of 'yeahs' went around the room. I saw Tank looking at me with a bittersweet smile. I felt really bad that he didn't know that Ranger was alive. I smiled. He made a come here motion and I made my way to him.

"Let's go into my office so we can talk," he suggested. I nodded and followed him in.

"Lula told me that she told you. I'm going to be a daddy," he said with a smile, "damn, I just wish Ric was here to see us." A tear fell down his cheek. I bit my lip. When Ranger came back from the dead, it wasn't going to be pretty. I put a hand on his. I wanted so badly to tell him, but that was Ranger's job.

"We're announcing it tonight at the party and I'm going to ask Lula to marry me," Tank informed me with a smile. "She's it for me. I can't wait for the baby to be born." I smiled.

"Everything will work out all right Tank," I encouraged. "Just wait, and you'll see."

"Right," he mumbled. "I was going to tell you, but I hadn't seen you in a while. We repaired the seventh floor, it's exactly like it was before the blast. I want you to live up there."

"Tank," I started a little speechless.

"Steph, I'm telling you, take it. Ranger would have wanted you to have it. He loved you dammit. That son of bitch loved you," Tank said, shaking as he tried to control his emotions. I hugged him.

"I know Tank, I know." Hearing Tank like this made me want to cry.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for me to take it now," I hedged. Not with Ranger, hopefully, coming back from the dead soon.

"Just promise me you'll take it sometime," he said. "I don't want it to be empty."

"Alright. I'll see you at Pino's later," I told him. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Steph."

"No problem big guy," I replied really feeling for my friend. I walked out of his office and went down to my car. I got in and drove off. I felt like crying. Ranger was putting Tank through so much and he even got the apartment ready for me. I got to my apartment building and went up. I got in my apartment and saw that Ranger was no where to be found. I sighed and went to take a shower. After I finished I put on a clean pair of low riding blue jeans and a red blouse. I reapplied mascara and I was ready for Pino's. I grabbed my pocketbook, locked up my apartment and was out the door. I got to Pino's five minutes later than the designated time.

"Thanks for joining us Bomber!" Les greeted wrapping an arm around my waist and planting a kiss on my cheek. I smiled.

"No problem." Most of the RangeMan men were already there when I rolled in. I saw Chase and went to say hi. He wrapped me in a hug when I was close enough.

"Thanks?" He smiled, with his dimples. "Looked like you needed one." I nodded.

"This is gonna be fun. We already have the pizza's ordered and everything," Chase informed me.

"Awesome, I'm starved." Just then a growl rumbled from my tummy in agreement to my words. He laughed and grabbed my hand. They had pizzas out on the bar like a buffet. Plates were on the sides of the counter. Cups were over by the drink fountains. It was a feast. I grabbed a plate and was piling my plate full. The guys followed my lead and got in line behind me.

"Damn Bomber, you eating for two or what?" Binkie joked from behind. Suddenly my stomach started to churn. Was I eating for two?

"You okay, Steph? I was just jokin' ya know," Binkie said feeling instantly bad for making the crack. I forced a smile.

"S'alright! It would seem like I am, right?" I joked back. After this I would just go and see if I was. Yeah, live in denial land, that's me. I finished my way through the line and took a seat at a table. Les, Bobby, and Chase all joined me at the table.

"Well, I'll say that was pretty damn good timing, huh Bomber?" Lester asked before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, we got them all!" I smiled and took a bite...or three of my pizza.

"How'd you do it?"

"See when Mary Alice was kidnapped...," I started before getting cut off.

"Mary Alice was kidnapped?" Chase and Les asked at the same time. Bobby, who knew didn't look shocked.

"Uh...yeah, but I got her back. Well, anyways, after she was kidnapped I was scoping out Astro Salvador's beach house. It turned out he was disgusted with what his son was doing. We got to talking and we took his family down," I explained, cliff notes version.

"And Lester told me he was the mastermind behind it," Bobby muttered before slapping Les on the back of the head.

"Ow! Bobby hit me!" Les whined like a little kid telling a teacher. I just raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you deserved it," I told him with a shrug. I then went back to eating my pizza. We were all relaxed in little groups chatting about nothing in particular when Tank got up. Lula was right beside him. He was holding her hand.

"Attention men!" All heads turned in Tank's direction. He cleared his throat before starting. "As you all know Lula and I have been together for a couple years now. And I got the news that I'm going to be a daddy!" A big grin spread across his face and there was a roar from all the guys. They all started clapping. I just sat there smiling. Tank pulled something from his pocket and got down on one knee. Lula's eyes went wide as she figured out what he was doing.

"Lula, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box. Lula took a look at the merchandise inside and fainted. Luckily, there was a merry man behind her to catch her fall. He got squished, but Lula was safe. I was at her side and was trying to get her to wake up, Tank on the other side, trying to help Hector up.

"Lula, can you hear me?" I was helping her to the sitting position as her eyes opened to slits. Hector got out safely and Tank was kneeling next to Lula.

"You really mean it?" He nodded. She wrapped her arms around him.

"'Course I'll marry you," she said before planting one on him. We all clapped, the guys hoot and hollered. One of the guys ordered a couple pitchers of beer as Tank slid the ring on Lula's finger. We were all at separate tables talking about all that was happening. Suddenly music sounded from the jukebox and Les had grabbed me. He spun me around and we were laughing. Tank grabbed Lula and we were dancing. The guys all took turns dancing with me. My feet were a little sore by the time I was able to sit down again. I was sitting beside Chase who was nursing a beer and I grabbed one for myself.

"Steph, I wanted to talk to you about the guy who was in your apartment. Was it-" He was cut off from talking when the door opened and all our heads turned to see who it was. Many of them men gasped and you could have heard a pin drop. Chase leaned over and whispered "Ranger?" I nodded. No one was talking, no one was greeting. It was like they all couldn't believe it. Tank got up and walked up to Ranger. He drew his arm back and Ranger stood still, not even flinching as the punch came.

"You son of a bitch!" I had never seen Tank so mad. I felt really bad for lying to him. I also felt like Ranger deserved that punch.

"Tank," Ranger greeted. "Guys." They all nodded, none of them speaking, as if their voices were stolen.

"You're alive?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, if you guys let me explain, I'll tell you the whole story."

"You made me believe you were dead. You didn't even tell _me_. Your best friend," Tank said, shocked. Ranger's mask slipped just a bit.  
"I had to," came Ranger's faint reply.

"Like hell!" I saw Ranger close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"I had to go undercover, make the Salvadors believe that I was really dead. I knew you wouldn't act like I was dead unless you really thought I was." Tank nodded slowly, understanding.

"It's a good thing we didn't tell your parents yet, right?" Tank joked signaling that they were okay. I saw Ranger's ghost smile as he nodded.

"Well, someone get the man a drink! I'm getting married and having a baby!" Ranger's eyes widened. He slapped Tank on the back.

"Congratulations." The atmosphere went back to normal as he greeted all the guys and started sipping his beer. He met my eyes a couple times before he was able to make his way over to me.

"So, that's why we couldn't work, huh?" Chase asked with a twinkle in his eye. I grinned.

"Yeah, but don't worry. You'll find someone great."

"No one can replace Sam, my first wife, she was my true love." Chase smiled as he remembered something from his past.

"I believe you'll find someone," I insisted. "You'll see."

"If you say so."

"I do." He shrugged and went to meet his boss. Ranger came over a little while later and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I need to stay on seven tonight. You're welcome to come," he whispered in my ear. I shivered at his touch.

"I would, but I think I shouldn't."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"It's your first night back. You need to do this alone," I said. "But you won't need to tomorrow." He grinned and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Okay Babe, but I better see you bright and early tomorrow." I looked up. "Count on it BM." His eyes narrowed and his forehead crinkled up.

"BM?" he asked confused. Les suddenly appeared behind him. His eyes twinkled with merriment.

"Yo boss man, welcome back from the dead." I saw Ranger's eyes dawn in understanding.

"BM," he repeated. "Boss man." I grinned.

"Oh, are you talking about the nickname you came up with for him?" Les asked innocently. I nodded. Les slapped him on the back.

"Isn't it perfect?" Les walked away smugly. Ranger turned his eyes to me.

"Babe, you're gonna regret that you came up with that nickname." My mouth twitched.

"I am?" He nodded and a grin came on his face.

"Tomorrow you'll see."

"Tomorrow then. Right now I'm going to head home. See you later Ranger." I leaned up and kissed him.

"Carlos Babe, Carlos." I nodded and walked to my car. It was too late now to go anywhere to get a pregnancy test, since I didn't want to run the risk of getting recognized anywhere in town. I'd have to do it tomorrow. I drove home and headed up to my apartment. My spidey-sense tingled and something felt wrong, but I didn't know what. I opened my door and it grew stronger. I didn't know what could be wrong since I had no stalkers and the Salvadors were being arrested. I shrugged it off and walked in, turning on the light. I closed the door and that's when I heard the voice. "Hello Stephanie. Nice to meet you in person. Now, turn around, slowly." I gulped, just what I needed, a crazy.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and when I wasn't I had writer's block and did not feel like writing at all. Luckily I got out this chapter. =) I hope to post some more soon. I've felt really lazy, not being able to produce a chapter when some others have been busy! Anyways, I hope the writer's block is now gone. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten!


	17. A RangeEnding

_Disclaimer: Don't own the usual suspects. =)_

_The last chapter. :'(_

_Enjoy!

* * *

_Steph's POV_  
_

My eyes widened as I realized who it was. Astro's son. Shit. I thought he got arrested.

"They were looking for me, but I got away," he said. Did I say that out loud? He nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked, wishing I had my gun on me. I didn't think I would need it, since I was hanging out with all the Merry Men.

"Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie," he clucked, waving the gun around. "You should know."

"But I don't." He sighed.

"You ruined my business with my idiot father." He reached behind him and pulled his dad up from behind him. Astro was gagged and bound. I gasped as I saw that he had a black eye.

"My poor father put up a pitiful fight," Jr. said with a shake of his head. He clucked his tongue a couple times to show he was disgusted and unimpressed. He then grabbed something from behind him again. This time he dragged a little girl, who couldn't have been older than four or five years old. My eyes widened as I took in her frightened state. Her mouth was gagged and her hands and feet were bound.

"You see this pretty thing," Jr. asked. "She was in most of the movies and she's only four."

"Let her go," I demanded, reaching for the girl.

"Tsk, tsk Stephanie, you don't want this poor girl to get hurt any more than she has to, do you?" he asked in a sickening voice. I shook my head.

"Her name's Molly and her mother was hooked on the coke my family sold her. As payment, I was given her." That was just awful. This poor, sweet, innocent girl traded for drugs and used in porn. Yet, she stood there, eyes wide, not crying.

"If, you can be brave, I promise I'll get you out of here," I told her, not knowing if she understood what I was saying.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Jr. scolded. I looked her in the eye and I might have imagined it, but I saw her nod. My phone started ringing and I reached to pick up when Jr. shouted, "No! You will not answer the phone." It rang a couple more times before the machine picked it up. _"Hey Steph, you should be home by now, but I guess you're not. I was just calling to say that the PD didn't get the Salvadors, so be alert. Love you and I'll see you tomorrow." _I could tell it was Ranger from the voice. A little late though, hopefully he would know that I was in trouble. Oh, please let him figure out I'm in trouble.

"Ah, I see your little friend doesn't suspect a thing."

* * *

Ranger's POV

I called Steph's apartment and she didn't pick up, which was odd. She should have been home by then. I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not, but usually she'd answer. I sighed as I debated about what to do. I didn't want to come off as a stalker if she was fine, but if she wasn't I'd never live with myself. I called again, and she didn't answer. I didn't bother leaving a message. I tried her cell phone but it went to voice mail. I noticed she didn't have her gun on her earlier, so she would be unprotected. I raced out of the apartment and down to the garage. I jumped into the Turbo and hit the pedal. I sped to Steph's apartment and left the car running as I jumped out. I took the stairs three at a time and stopped when got close to the door. I pulled my gun out and crept along. She'd better be okay. I pushed the door with the toe of my boot and it opened, I pushed it open further before going in farther. No one was in sight but I heard voices from the bedroom. My heart started to beat faster as I crept along. Her being with another man fluttered through my mind, but it was gone almost as soon as it had came. I knew she would never do that to me. The door was shut and I heard Steph's voice. "Please don't kill us." I kicked the door open and when with a surprise attack. I raised the gun quickly at my target. It looked like the door had hit him when I kicked it open.

"Ranger!" Steph cried in relief.

"One sec, Babe." I lifted Astro Salvador Jr. up and put cuffs on him. I saw his lip was bleeding but I didn't care. I punched him again for good measure. I went over to Steph and cut her loose. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt her tears.

"It's okay Babe. I have you." I felt her smile against me.

"You'd think that I'd be used to this sort of thing by now," she joked. I laughed as she pulled back.

"Well, you do get in more sticky situations than anyone else I know, but you do know how to get out of them."

"Damn straight!" She grinned and hugged me again. She then went over to a little girl I hadn't noticed before. I cut her ties and Steph carefully peeled away the tape.

"It's okay Molly, you're safe now," Steph told her. She wrapped her arms around Molly in a hug.

"I have a couple of Tasty Cakes in the drawer if you want one." Molly nodded, a tear sliding down her face. I wasn't sure how Molly would know what a Tasty Cake was but, if she was agreeing with Steph, who was I to argue?

"Can you help me get Astro Sr. loose?" she asked turning to the man who was passed out on the floor. I nodded. I got out my Swiss Army knife and cut him loose as Steph got a Tasty Cake for Molly. She opened the wrapper and gave a piece to her. Molly smiled as she ate it. Astro's eyes opened as I got the last of the tape off of him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about my son Stephanie."

"It's alright Astro. Are you okay?" she asked her eyes showing her concern.

"Nothing a good night sleep won't cure," he responded with a wink. "I suppose we should call the police, should we not?" I nodded.

"Yeah, let me make the call." Steph wrapped her arm around me as I made the call.

* * *

Steph's POV

I was so relieved when Ranger got here. I had been in scary situations before, and luckily I had always gotten out of them. This time, I thought I was done for. It reminded me of the first case I ever worked. Except this time my gun was in the cookie jar and not my purse, and there was a little girl I needed to think about. Having her there made me think of the Scrog incident. I was actually surprised when he didn't shoot me right away. I was lucky Ranger got there when he did, or I would have been dead. I hugged Ranger tighter as the cops came through and hauled Jr. off to jail. Astro had to give his statement and they were letting me come in tomorrow. Eddie took Molly and told me he'd keep her for the night before child services came to take her. I nodded and gave Molly a hug goodbye. After my apartment was empty Ranger grabbed my hand.

"You're going to stay with me tonight," he told me. I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and took me down to his car. I zoned out as he drove to Haywood. He carried me all the way to his apartment. I got into one of his shirts and we crawled into bed together. With his arms wrapped around me I fell asleep.

RS*RS*RS

I woke up to a sensation down south. I saw that Carlos was working his magic down there. I moaned as he tongue darted out and tasted me. His eyes met mine and I could see the merriment in them. He used a hand and I was writhing in pleasure.

"Please," I breathed, ready for him to be in me.

"Please what?" he asked, loving torturing me. He pumped in and out with his fingers. My hips bucked.

"Please, I need you in...inside me." I heard the rip of a condom packet. My eyes opened and I saw him smile at me. He took one mighty thrust and I came with a scream. Not letting me come down from that high he took me again and again until we came together. He rolled over and had me laying on top of him.

"I love you Babe," he said brushing my damp hair out of my eyes. I sighed and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too Carlos." He murmured Spanish in my ear and I drifted back to sleep.

RS*RS*RS

When I woke up again Carlos was drawing patterns with his fingers on my bare lower back.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," he greeted with a soft smile. I sighed and stretched.

"Morning, what time is it?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"A little after nine." My mouth opened in shock.

"You slept in?" He put a finger under my chin and closed my mouth.

"I was hoping we could take a shower together, eat breakfast, and have you take a pregnancy test," he told me. I jumped up.

"Okay, let's go!" And go we did. We took a long hot shower, making sure to get all those hard to reach places for each other. I'm sure the guys downstairs could probably hear me, as loud as I was. I put on Carlos' robe and he put on a pair of sweats. He called Ella for some breakfast and we sat talking at the counter. Ella came up and placed scrambled eggs, French toast, syrup, and hash browns down in front of us.

"Mmm, Ella this looks so good! Thank you!" I said, digging right in.

"Thank you Ella," Carlos said.

"Nice to have you back Carlos and you too Stephanie. It is always a pleasure to cook for you. Call me if you need me." And with that she left the apartment. Carlos picked up a fork and ate some of the eggs.

"You're eating this? Not your twigs and bark?" I asked with a teasing smile. He grinned.

"I do eat food like this occasionally." I poured syrup on my French toast and then cut it.

"So, what's the occasion?" I asked, forking some into my mouth. I moaned at the taste. Mom move out of the way, Ella's taking over. Carlos laughed, like I had never seen him laugh like that before. He gave me a kiss.

"Babe, that's priceless."

"I said it out loud, didn't I?" I asked with a small smile. He nodded.

"It's not my fault Ella can cook better than my mother," I explained. He just grinned. We finished the rest of our breakfast in silence. I was both dreading and excited about taking the pregnancy test. On one hand, I didn't want to be a mother because I wasn't sure how I would do. On the other hand, I would be raising this baby with Carlos. I bit my lip as we piled the dishes on the tray for Ella to get later. He grabbed my hand. He grabbed the box of pregnancy tests and opened it. He handed one to me.

"I guess I'll go...pee," I said awkwardly. He pulled me into a hug.

"Steph, no matter what, we'll be together. If we don't have a baby, that's fine. If we do then, I'll be here. We'll do it together," he whispered in my ear, making me feel tons better. I nodded. I then went and did my business. I came back out after I peed on it and it was blank. I put it down on napkin then set down on the coffee table.

"How long does it say it'll take for us to know?" I asked him, grabbing for the box. He moved it out of the way before I could reach it.

"One to three minutes." I started pacing and a couple seconds later when he had enough of it, he gripped my upper arms, but not enough to hurt me.

"I know you're nervous, but I think I know a way to take your mind off of it," he said, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. I melted into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up getting ready to lay me on the couch when my cell phone rang from on the coffee table. Carlos groaned. "You better get that." I nodded as he handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, slightly out of breath.

"Steph, are you okay?" Eddie asked. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had to find run for the phone," I lied, not wanting him to know what I was just doing.

"Okay, well, I was wondering if you could come down to the station, there's people here, who would like to talk to you," Eddie explained. "And, we need your statement."

"Who wants to talk to me?" I asked, wondering who would be wanting to talk to me.

"You'll have to come see," Eddie said leaving me with a mystery. He knew that I was so curious that I'd come down right away.

"Alright, I just need to get dressed, and I'll be over."

"See you soon Steph. Tell Ranger hi for me," Eddie said with a chuckle right before he hung up. I shook my head, how he knew I was at Ranger's surprised me.

"I need to get down to the station and I need to get dressed!" I told Ranger, rushing into his bedroom. Inside I found a bunch of my RangeMan uniforms and almost no Ranger clothes. Since Tank didn't know Ranger was alive, he didn't think he needed any of his clothes. I pulled out a uniform and put it on. I slipped on my shoes and went back to were Ranger...no Carlos was sitting. I was still getting used to calling him Carlos. He was holding the pregnancy test, the one I had forgotten all about.

"What does it say?" I asked, too afraid to look. He looked at me. With a bittersweet smile.

"Negative. You're not pregnant," he told me. He got up and hugged me. That was a lot of news. While, I didn't know if I was or not, it was only slightly disappointing to find out I wasn't.

"It's okay Steph. We have enough to worry about as it is. Let me get a shirt, and we'll go to the station together." I nodded. He came back a moment later.

We got to the station ten minutes later and I hopped out of the car. I got to the station and inside Eddie was sitting next to Molly and another man. Molly was smiling, which made me happy. Eddie got up quickly, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Steph, first the kids wanted me to give you this," he said handing me the paper. The kids? I unfolded it and inside was a picture drawn in crayon of happy kids was inside. Then at the bottom, there was the words, '_Thank you for helping safe us!'. _Tears came to my eyes. Ranger wrapped an arm around me.

"That's so sweet," I said with a smile. Molly got up and jumped into my arms.

"Seph, tank ou," she said hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and swung her around.

"Anytime Molly," I told her. Eddie cleared his throat.

"Steph, there's one more thing," he said. "One of the kids found was reported missing. There was a reward for whoever found her. Since we got the information from you, the money goes to you." I held Molly on my hip and looked over at the guy in a nice suit. He smiled.

"I'm Mr. Alexander and you helped find my daughter, Jessica. Here is a check for finding her," he said. "Thank you so much. She means the world to me." He handed me a check.

"No problem, Mr. Alexander. I actually remember hearing about the kidnapping. I am so sorry you had to go through that," I said, patting his arm.

"Thank you again, but I'm going to go spend time with my daughter." I nodded and he walked away.

"Steph, I'm going to have to take Molly. She's going into foster care until we can find a place for her." I looked over at Ranger and he knew what I was thinking. He turned to Eddie.

"We'll contact you later about it."

"I'll see you later Molly," I said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye, bye," she said, waving her hand.

"Bye, bye." I said with a smile. Eddie gave me a hug.

"See ya Steph. We'll get your statement sometime, but not right now." I nodded and Ranger wrapped an arm around me. We walked out and got in the car.

"So, how much is the check for?" he asked as he started the car.

"Let me see," I said, taking the check out from my pocket. I unfolded it and my eyes bugged out.

"Babe?" he asked looking over at me.

"This must be wrong!" His brow furrowed.

"Let me see it," he grabbed it and took in the amount.

"Holy shit! He gave you this for finding his kid?" he asked handing it back. I nodded.

"One million dollars," Ranger stated before letting out a low whistle. I looked over at Ranger.

"I know what I'm going to do with it," I told him. He looked over.

"What?"

"I'm going to build and start an orphanage. So, foster kids don't have to go from family to family. I could see what some of the social workers think. I could hire nurses, cooks, and adults to look after the children. And it will be the one all the kids will want to live in," I said with a smile. "That way the kids we just rescued, the ones that don't have families can live there. And any other kids who don't have homes." Ranger grabbed my hand.

"Proud of you Babe. That's a great idea," he said as he pulled into the underground garage. "You know, if it takes more money than you have. I will invest in it too."

"Ranger, you don't have to." I didn't want him spending his money on a project that he might not even want a part in.

"Listen to me Babe, this is a wonderful idea. I will gladly be a part of it and I'm sure all of the guys will be as well. Some of the guys were foster kids and they know what it was like," Ranger said, grabbing my hand. "You have a big heart Stephanie Plum and I would do anything for you. And for the record, call me Carlos, Babe, Carlos." He then kissed me for all he was worth.

"You know, if it was okay with you, we could make it part of RangeMan," I said, breaking the kiss. He grinned.

"That's a great idea Babe. Let's go draw up the plans."

Epilogue

One Year Later

"Molly Amber Manoso! You're going to miss the bus!" I yelled up the stairs to my adoptive daughter.

"I'm coming Mommy!" she shouted back. I heard her little feet tapping against the wooden floors. She had learned a lot since I adopted her, she still needed work on some words, but she was getting good at talking. She ran down the stairs.

"Careful!" I warned, seeing the speed that she was coming down at. She slowed down, but not much.

"Can you put my bow in for my first day of kindergarten?" she asked, handing me her purple bow. I nodded and clipped her brown hair back. We looked alike except she had green eyes.

"You ready?" I asked, grabbing her hand in one hand and her backpack in the other. She nodded. I slipped her backpack on and I resumed holding her hand. I walked her out to the end of the driveway.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked, looking around for Carlos. I smoothed her hair back as I crouched down to her height.

"He had a problem at work, but he wanted me to tell you that he wanted to be here," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly we both heard the roar of the only Turbo in our neighborhood. She squealed and jumped up and down.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He parked and got out. He strode over and picked Molly up.

"You ready for your first day?" he asked with a smile. Carlos was surprisingly good with Molly and the kids at the orphanage.

"Yep! I got my Scooby-Doo backpack and lunch box!" she said with a smile. He grinned. The bus started coming up and Carlos set Molly down. We each took a hold of her hands. The bus came to a stop and I hugged her tight and gave her a kiss before she got on the bus. A tear slid down my cheek and Carlos wrapped an arm around me. He gave me a kiss and when the bus was out of sight we went inside.

"A couple is coming to the orphanage today," I informed him as I got a cup of coffee.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, we'll have more openings. I'm going over right now."

"You always do," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"You coming with me?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Seeing as Les is in charge of the Trenton RangeMan office, yes, I'm coming." I smiled. We walked out the door and got in his car. He drove to the orphanage. It was on one hundred acres of land. A lot to take care of, but it was worth it. It was a huge building, but we chose not to build up, but out. It was three stories and it stretched far. The right wing is the boys, and the left the girls, in between is the adult staff. There's also a nursery on the second floor and it's in the middle with the adults. The older kids get the higher floors and the littler ones, the bottom. There is a gym on the third floor. The kitchen and living rooms are on the first floor. Outside going around the whole perimeter is a track and there's a smaller one inside. There's a playground out back, a trampoline, basketball court, baseball field, and a couple tree houses. There is a chain link fence going around the perimeter after the brick wall in the front, to make sure that no one trespasses and so everyone knows where the property ends. Out back there is also a building that the little kids go to during the day for pre-school. Each room has a counselor to look out for the kids. I'm happy to say it's all full too. RangeMan does security, of course.

We drove down the long driveway and we passed under the sign that says '**Range-Orphanage Open to All Kids**'. The kids all have their own bus to the public schools, since there are so many of them. Carlos looked over at me and smiled.

"You did a great thing babe," Carlos said grabbed my hand and brushing his thumb across the top.

"_We_ did a great thing. It couldn't have been accomplished without you," I responded with a smile as he parked in the parking lot we had in front. We got out and walked up.

"Yo, Mr and Mrs. M, what's up?" Ryan asked, holding a basketball. I smiled.

"Hey, Ryan, Molly started her first day of kindergarten today. And you know Tank and Lula, her baby is due any day now. So, why aren't you in school?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I didn't feel to good earlier," he told me. "I was throwing up, but I feel fine now. I'm actually going to shoot some hoops since my fever went down."

"Riiiiight, okay," I said letting it slide as I smiled at him.

"I mean it, you can ask Jim, he's the one who called the school to get my homework," Ryan explained.

"I believe you, really. Have fun!" He nodded and walked off. Carlos put his arm around me and we walked into the building. We walked through and into the kitchen, where my mom, and Ella among others were working on lunch for the kids who weren't old enough for school. My dad was the coach for the orphanage baseball team.

"Molly get off to school alright?" Mom asked as she cut up some bread.

"Yeah, we're going to meet her at the bus stop later."

"She's gotten taller," Ella commented. "Are you bringing her here after school?"

"Of course." Carlos rubbed my back.

"Babe, I love you." I smiled.

"Love you too, Batman." He then kissed me, in front of my mother, not that she minded anymore.

* * *

A/N: It's done! What'd you think? I had no idea about the orphanage before I wrote it. It was a surprise for me too, a great one. =) I hope you all enjoyed reading the story, I have really enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten, you guys kept me going. I'm sorry I couldn't respond individually, but I'll try this time. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
